1496
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Esta es la historia de una boda... y de como echarla más o menos a perder. También es la historia de un niño y su corazón roto. Y de un chico que descubre su lugar correspondiente en el mundo en el peor momento posible. Spamano, España/Austria, Francia/Prusia, GerIta, Prusia/Hungría, Prusia/Rusia, FrUK y más líos.
1. Petición de matrimonio

**Resumen:** _Esta es la historia de una boda... y de como echarla más o menos a perder. También es la historia de un niño y su corazón roto. Y de un chico que descubre su lugar correspondiente en el mundo en el peor momento posible._

**Disclaimer:** _Vale, vale, Himaruya, tú sigue dibujando micronaciones sin dar por culo y nosotras fingiremos que los personajes siguen siendo tuyos._

* * *

Corría el último cuarto del siglo XV. España, había logrado al fin deshacerse de los moros y unificar su reino. Los días de mayor gloria estaban por venir. El pequeño romanito... De unos doce o trece años de apariencia, polvoso y despeinado "trapea el suelo de la casa", o al menos eso dice que hace... Medio dormido, malhumorado, se recarga en la escoba mientras canta una tonadilla.

Cuando el hidalgo español de ojos verdes y pelo revuelto entra corriendo y casi se resbala y se cae con el suelo mojado. Lleva una camisa de lino sin botones que le va un poco grande... SOLO una camisa de lino sin botones, sujeta en cada mano los pantalones de un traje de luces prácticamente iguales, uno azul y dorado y otro rojo y dorado.

—¡RomanoOO! —chilla y el nombrado se espabila un poquitito haciendo como que limpia un poquito mejor. Muy poquito en realidad.

—¿Queeeé quiereeees? —contesta de pésima gana.

—¡Necesito que me ayudes! —chilla haciendo un gesto para que le haga caso—. ¡He vuelto a quedarme dormido y la corrida es en un par de horas nada más!

—Eso es porque eres tonto.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Me va a matar! —se lleva las manos a la cara haciendo drama—. ¡Ayúdame! ¿Rojo o azul? Ya sé que a ti te gusta el negro pero ese es demasiado sobrio y hoy es una ocasión especial —le muestra los dos pantalones. Romano frunce el ceño, se sonroja un poco y se revuelve incómodo.

—No voy a ayudarte, ¿porque habría de ayudarte? Y a mí no me gusta el negro, no me gusta NINGUNO. Te ves estúpido con eso puesto —escupe preguntándose eso de la ocasión especial.

—¡No me veo estúpido! El traje de luces es tremendamente elegante y ¡hoy la plaza va a estar llena! ¡Toda Toledo va a venir! ¡Y ÉL también! —se sonroja un poco y se ríe para sí mismo antes de dar algunos saltitos nerviosos—. Me va a MATAR... —hace drama riendo por no llorar—. Me pondré el rojo —decide en un revuelo empezando a ponérselo—. Tienes que venir a ayudarme a atarme la faja...

—¿Que no ves que estoy haciendo esto? O hago esto o hago esa estupidez ¡Y no quiero ayudarte con nada! —protesta tenso y de PÉSIMO humor desde la mención de "ÉL".

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, deja eso y ven a ayudarme, necesito vestirme deprisa o no voy a llegar —pide saltando ahora para subirse los pantalones mostrando un poco al meter la camisa estirada dentro de ellos a pesar de lo arrapados que son. Deja por ahí olvidados los azules.

Romano abre los ojos como platos al ver que no está usando ropa interior sonrojándose antes de darse la vuelta y darle la espalda.

—No quiero ayudarte ni a eso ni a nada ni voy a ir a tu estúpida corrida de toros —chillonea.

—¡Pero necesito que me ayudes! —lloriquea un poco—. ¡Soy el jefe y te lo mando! —trata de imponerse frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No quiero!

—Romanoo —suplica porque es muy tarde—. Venga, tienes que ayudarme, planeo hacer algo muy impresionante hoy y me gustaría mucho tener tu apoyo, por favor...

El chico hace los ojos en blanco y cara de absoluto fastidio.

—¿Qué cosa vas a hacer de impresionante? ¿Es muy grande el toro?

—Sí —sonríe de lado entrecerrando los ojos en una de esas para nada idiotas, confiado, estirando una mano—. Es un toro de lidia de la ganadería de mi amigo Francisco, ¿sabes quién te digo? Me lo dejó elegir expresamente para hoy cuando le conté mi plan, es un macho de quinientos kilos de pelo completamente negro, fiero como un demonio. ¡Te necesito conmigo! ¡Eres mi mozo de espadas!

—Pues no quiero ser tu mozo de espadas —protesta a todo lo que hay que protestar, solo porque puede, soltando el trapeador y tirándolo al suelo para ir a ponerle la faja.

—Vamos, te contaré mi plan a ver qué te parece, ¿quieres? —propone sonriendo al ver que suelta el trapo y parece que coopera, yendo para el cuarto.

—Seguro es un plan estúpido que no me interesa saber —asegura cruzándose de brazos, tirando el pantalón azul al suelo, a donde está mojado, antes de ir detrás del español y he visto hombres caminar al paredón con mejor expresión que la de Romano.

—No es un plan estúpido... —responde no tan seguro andando al cuarto—. O quizás sí ¿quién sabe? ¿Crees que no debería? ¿Y si se enfada conmigo por hacerlo frente a todo el mundo? No puede decirme que no, ¿verdad? —cae en la cuenta mirándole completamente desesperado ahora.

—¿El toro? —pregunta tontamente un poco perdido y con toda honestidad, con bastantes ganas de seguir perdido. Frunce más el ceño aún.

—¡No, hombre! —se muere de risa pasándole la faja y levantando los brazos para que se la ponga.

—Eres un idiota que no se explica bien —toma la faja y le mira, le mira el culo de reojo y se revuelve un poco, sonrojándose y cruzándose de brazos sin hacer nada.

—Me refiero al señor Austria... —se ríe tontamente y se sonroja un poco—. Va a estar hoy en la plaza, ¿sabes?

Ojos en blanco, estira la mano y tira la faja al suelo. El español le mira de reojo y parpadea.

—¿A quién le importa qué esté en la plaza? —murmura sin mirarle.

—Pues... ¡ha venido a verme a mí, Romano! ¿Cómo no va a importarme? —se agacha recogiendo la faja pensando que se le ha caído.

La patea antes de que la pueda recoger alejándola de él.

—¡¿Y a mí que me importa que te venga a ver?!

—¡Romano! —protesta frunciendo el ceño yendo a por ella y empezando a ponérsela él mismo.

—Es un estúpido, como tú eres un estúpido, y me dan lo mismo los dos —da una patada al suelo—. NO voy a ir a la plaza a ver como haces cosas estúpidas.

—Pero es que... no, tienes que venir, hoy va a ser un día importante y voy a hacer una cosa muy grande... quiero que estés conmigo, por favor —pide acercándose a él, acabando de atarse la faja no tan ceñida como si se la atara el italiano, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

—¿Qué cosa vas a hacer? ¿Matar a un tonto toro? —pregunta mirándole a la cara un poco angustiado porque algo le dice que no es eso.

—Si hago una muerte limpia, le pediré al señor Austria que se case conmigo y le regalaré la oreja —sonríe completamente emocionado—. ¿Qué te parece?

Romano parpadea una... dos... tres veces.

—CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

—Me va a matar, ¿verdad? —se ríe de nuevo por no llorar sintiéndose completamente de los nervios en el estómago y se pasa una mano por el pelo para intentar calmarse

—NONONONONO... LE LE VAS... LE VAS A... A PEDIR... —se queda con la boca abierta sin poder continuar, blanco como la leche.

—¡Sí! —un poco más emocionado—. Ya lo sé, es una locura —vuelve a reírse—. Pero siento que si no lo hago pronto... no lo sé, ¡voy a perder la cabeza o algo! Por eso es muy importante que me ayudes a que salga todo perfecto, no sé si podré sin tu apoyo.

Romano toma aire, da un paso atrás, le mira a la cara... y se le humedecen los ojos sin poder evitarlo. En un movimiento rápido se acerca hasta el dando dos pasitos, toma vuelo y le mete un puntapié... pero UN PUNTAPIÉ en la espinilla, antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Auuuu! —se dobla el español levantando la pierna y sobándose, cayéndose de costado sobre la cama por el dolor.

"España... España va a casarse... España va a casarse con el señor Austria. EspañavaacasarseconelseñorAustria". Es lo único en lo que puede pensar mientras corre como LOCO hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe, arrastrando el mueble más pesado que puede para trancar el paso y haciéndose bolita en su cama.

—¡Romano! —protesta un poco aun tirado en la cama porque le ha hecho mucho daño... pero luego se acuerda de que llega tarde, así que cuando remite un poco el dolor, cojeando, se levanta para acabar de vestirse sin saber... o sin querer saber que mosca le ha picado al aprensivo italiano. Seguramente se había enfadado porque no se lo había dicho antes o porque lo consideraba un plan estúpido o por cualquiera de las otras trescientas cosas por las que se enfadaba con él al cabo del día. Suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo derrotado.

Hecho bolita en su cama, temblando como pocas veces ha temblado, Romano imagina el mundo futuro en el que España no vuelve a hablarle nunca más yéndose a casa de Austria a vivir para siempre. Primero su hermano... ahora España. Quizás les vería de vez en cuando como cuando veía a su hermano. Eso era bueno... aunque quizás preferiría no verle nunca más. Él le odiaba... esto era bueno, muy muy bueno... nunca más le volvería a ver, nunca más volvería a fastidiarle y NUNCA más volvería a llamarle Romanito ni a hacer todas esas cosas molestas que siempre hacía y que él odiaba. ¡Porque le odiaba! ¡DE VERDAD QUE LE ODIABA!

Pero por alguna razón todas esas cosas de no verle y que ya no le llamara Romanito, ni le abrazara, ni le quisiera eran muchísimo menos esperanzadoras y agradables de lo que debían ser. Aprieta las cobijas con los puños y llora amargamente sin entender ni siquiera él mismo del todo bien por qué el que España vaya a casarse con Austria le jode tanto, tantísimo.

Una vez ha acabado de vestirse de mucho menos buen humor ahora al ver la reacción de su subordinado, que se enfadaba dos mil veces al día y le partía el corazón dos mil una al hacerlo. Suspira y golpea la puerta de su cuarto.

Romano no contesta, paralizándose al notar que tocan la puerta. Por supuesto, no se ha vestido, ni ha hecho absolutamente nada más allá de hacer drama latino en su cama.

—Romanito, venga, de veras te necesito... no sé qué he hecho ahora, pero lo siento, no quería que te enfadaras conmigo.

Romano se abraza las piernas y se limpia la cara llena de mocos, lágrimas y babas. Suplicando mentalmente que España no le haga ir.

—¿Romano? —insiste.

—No voy a ir —responde suavecito.

—¿Eh? —pregunta porque le ha oído hablar pero no lo que ha dicho.

El italiano se cubre con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, pensando que España puede largarse de una buena vez y dejarle en paz. Sin contestar.

—Romano, venga, de verdad no quería molestarte... ni siquiera sé por qué te has enfadado —insiste pensando que le ha llamado estúpido o algo así—. Perdóname, por favor...

—¡TE ODIO! —grita repentinamente, sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo.

España parpadea en la puerta sin esperarse eso. Romano sigue ahí sin moverse deseando que a España se le haga tarde... y que entonces Austria se enfade y le diga que no. Levanta un poquito las cejas, esperanzado con eso.

—P-Pero... ¡Romano! ¡Tú actitud es infantil e intolerable! ¡Me voy a enfadar contigo! —riñe el mayor. Además se iba a enfadar con él... se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas otra vez, aunque frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Me da lo mismo! ¡Te maldigo a ti y a todos! —grita al otro lado de la puerta volviendo a impresionarse a sí mismo con la maldición.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto, si no quieres venir no vengas, pero ni creas que vas a librarte del castigo cuando vuelva a casa —advierte enfadado.

Romano se asoma a la puerta mirándola desconsolado porque España siempre le lleva a esas cosas, cada vez más angustiado. Además iba a castigarle...

España bufa enfadado y se va pensado que Romano es bastante egoísta y desconsiderado sin entender nada.

El italiano frunce el ceño. No iba a estar ahí cuando volviera. Si quería irse con Austria y olvidarle a él le daba lo mismo. LO MISMO. Se iría de casa de España para siempre si España ya no le quería.

Y si en efecto... así es como Romano intentó irse de casa una vez más, guardando un poco de ropa en una funda de las sábanas, robándole unas monedas al español, tirándole el traje de luces al jardín y antes de irse, acostándose en su cama unos cuantos instantes a llorar... y ahí es donde le debe encontrar al volver, hecho bolita abrazando a su almohada.

España vuelve completamente extasiado, de madrugada, medio borracho de festejar. Se desviste y se echa en su cama sin mirar.

—Aaaaah! —Romano pega un salto de aquellos abriendo los ojos sin saber dónde está.

España parpadea dándose un susto de aquellos. El italiano, que lleva teniendo pesadillas desde que se acostó a dormir, tiembla un poco, mirando a todos lados en la oscuridad.

—¿R-Romanito? ¿Qué pasa? —le busca a tientas.

—Che? Che? —está vestido con su ropa de viaje y su capa, claro está. Si uno no se fuga de casa de otra forma. Tiene la respiración agitadísima, aunque se calma un poco al ver que es España el que está ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta preocupado atrayéndole hacia si cuando le encuentra.

—S-Spagna... Spagna... —susurra medio trabado y, cosa muy extraña, deja que le atraiga hacia él, temblando aún.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla? Ya está, ya está —le acaricia la espalda para calmarle.

Cosa aún más extraña, Romano le aprieta la tela de la camisa... y llora. Pero no llora un lloriqueo pequeño. LLORA. Llora todo lo angustiado y desolado y triste y desesperado que es capaz de llorar un latino. No sé ni de dónde saca agua para llorar tanto, porque lleva TODA la tarde llorando.

—Anda, anda, ¿qué pasa? No llores hombre —le abraza con fuerza y le mece un poco. El menor llora más aún, verdaderamente angustiado.

—Noquieroquetevayasynoquieroirmedecasayeresunidiotaaaayyynotecasesconéeeeeeelteooooooodiooooooooooynoseaaaadondevoyaiiiiiiiiiiiryy...y... waaaaaaaaaaaaa...

—Venga, estoy aquí, estoy aquí, mi amor... ¿qué pasa? ¿qué te aflige? —sigue suavemente abrazándole con las piernas también y parpadea al oír eso.

—WaaaaaaaaaaSpagnaaaaaaaaaaaa... —le abraza con fuerza.

—¿Pero qué pasa? ¿qué dices? —no le suelta ni por un segundo.

—TeodioTEODIO —le pega un poquito donde puede.

—¡Au! ¡AU! —protesta soltándole un poco, exagerando y riendo suavemente.

Y como a buen niño, le da hipo. No le mira, ni se ríe, ni protesta... ni le suelta del todo.

—Venga... ¿qué pasa? —insiste en un susurro volviendo a abrazarle.

El italiano se tarda un rato en responder y cuando lo hace lo hace con mocos y entre dientes. El español le acaricia el pelo y la espalda, con paciencia.

—¿Hiciste una muerte limpia? —pregunta.

—Sí, estuve realmente asombroso, ojalá me hubieras visto —sonríe.

Se le paraliza el corazón como si le hubiera dado la peor noticia del universo. Dos lagrimones otra vez le caen por las mejillas. Le empuja el pecho para separarse pero se lo impide de buenas a primeras.

Romano se sorbe los mocos y España le acaricia la cara y busca su pañuelo pero no lo lleva encima, porque de nuevo va solo en camisa así que le limpia con la manga

—Spagnaaa... —susurra cansado.

—Ya está, ya está —le hace sonarse los mocos, porque igual le ha llenado ya el pecho de ellos y lágrimas.

—Vas a... Vas a... —susurra después de sonarse.

El español le mira, arremangándose y acaba por decidir que mejor se quita la camisa y se pone la ropa de dormir, sin dejar de rodearle con las piernas

Romanito está a modo bulto, aun vestido y con su capa, la bolsa con cosas también está en la cama.

—Vas a casarte entonces —declara sin mirarle a la cara.

—Sí, estoy muy contento... pero no te preocupes de eso hoy —se pone su camisa de dormir y vuelve a abrazarle.

El italiano se deja abrazar, demasiado cansado para protestar

—Venga... ¿ya estás mejor? —sigue acariciándole y nota su ropa ahora, perdonadle, está un poco borracho—. ¿Qué llevas puesto? —frunce el ceño.

—Ropa —responde recordando ahora mismo que en teoría él se estaba yendo de casa.

—¡Pero si vas en capa y bota y todo! ¿A dónde ibas? —empieza a quitársela.

—Me voy de casa —responde sin ninguna gana de irse en estos momentos. Bosteza.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta lanzándola al suelo y empezando a quitarle las botas.

—No sé. A otro sitio... —le deja hacer con los ojos semi cerrados—, lejos.

—¿Por qué? —tira las botas y empieza a quitarle los pantalones.

—Porque tú vas a casarte y ya no me quieres —responde medio dormido—, y... yo te odio.

—¿Quién lo dice que no te quiero? —le quita los pantalones lazándolos también y le hace estirarse sobre sí, tumbándose también.

—Vas a casarte con él... —susurra abrazándole en automático del cuello con los brazos y del abdomen con las piernas, dormido, claro está...

—Pues sí, pero una cosa no quita la otra, no es lo mismo —cierra los ojos.

Romano no contesta, completamente agotado, aunque bastante más tranquilo ahora que está sobre España quien le deja hoy dormir con él, muy feliz, el muy pendón.

* * *

_¿A qué viene esto? Aun no tocaba esta historia... pues no. (De hecho estaba planeada para Octubre, porque la boda fue en Octubre) menos teniendo ya tres más abiertas y menos aun porque esta ni siquiera está acabada del todo, pero estamos (estoy) un poco sobresaturada de FrUK últimamente, necesitaba algo distinto y... ¿por qué no? ¿A alguien realmente le molesta un poco más de Spamano en el mundo?_


	2. Recepción en Burgos

Unos días más tarde, España espera a las puertas de su palacio en Burgos junto a Romano a que lleguen los carruajes de su prometido, con la lengua fuera mientras trata de arreglarse el pelo y el pañuelo del cuello.

Romano, con el ceño fruncido y de mal humor, se rasca el culo porque los pantalones que le ha puesto España le pican, mientras mira hacia las puertas pensando que es idiota, que no tiene NADA que hacer aquí y que preferiría azotes en los calabozos antes de venir a ver a este LADRÓN de España...

—Quiero ir a mi cuarto.

—Ya sé que quieres ir a tu cuarto, pero yo quiero que estés aquí conmigo, así que sonríe y se amable.

—No quiero.

—Romano, Austria va a vivir con nosotros y preferiría que empezarais con buen pie —le mira de reojo.

—No quiero que viva con nosotros —lleva dándole la lata con esto desde hace días.

—Ya me lo has dicho y ya te he explicado muchas veces que vamos a casarnos y no hay forma que no lo haga...

—Pues tú serás tonto, pero YO no tengo por qué aguantarle.

—Tú también vivirás con nosotros, así que no tienes más remedio... ¿Tengo bien el pelo?

—Quiero ir a mi cuarto —se gira a mirarle y niega con la cabeza señalándole en dónde es que no tiene bien el pelo.

—Luego irás, ahora quiero que le recibas conmigo y seas amable —negocia intentando arreglárselo otra vez.

El italiano se cruza de brazos pensando que puede obligarle a estar ahí, pero no puede obligarle a ser amable. El español suspira y sonríe otra vez... dos segundos más tarde el mechón que se ha arreglado vuelve a levantársele cuando aparecen los carruajes al final de la calle.

Romano da un pasito atrás, nervioso. Le parece que los carruajes se ven grandes e imponentes y majestuosos (las otras veces que venía los ignoraba). El español sonríe ampliamente al ver al austríaco bajar del primer carruaje, cuando le ve, el recién llegado sonríe también y se sonroja un poco al notar como el latino le abre los brazos para recibirle.

Romano mira de reojo a España y hace los ojos en blanco, apretando más los brazos y echando vaporcito de agua de la cabeza. El español abraza efusivamente al austriaco y le da un beso del que no consigue escaparse, riendo.

Una nubecita se forma encima de la cabeza del romano, sonrojándose un poco con el beso, arrugando la nariz. Con el beso, Austria evidentemente se sonroja y cuando acaban los saludos, por fin España se vuelve a Romano como manda el protocolo.

Romano voltea la cabeza, frunce el ceño y hace como que no sabe de qué le hablan. (¡Es rebelde Romanito!)

—Romano, por favor, acompaña al señor Austria —España le guiña un ojo al sajón—. A su cuarto, anda.

El austriaco POR FIN deja de mirar a España y nota al italiano.

—Che cosaaa? —protesta Romano girándose a España y levantando las cejas, porque definitivamente NO se esperaba eso. Mira a Austria de reojo y vacila un poco, porque una cosa es no saludarle y otra era definitivamente negarse a llevarle a algún lado. No era que le importara un pepino el ser grosero con el ladrón, pero no sabía qué tanto iba a enojarse el español.

—Por favor —insiste inclinando la cabeza y mirándole con intensidad, luego se vuelve a Austria—. Yo me ocupo del resto de la comitiva, mi amor, tú relájate y si necesitas cualquier cosa pídesela a Romano.

—Spagnaaaa! —protesta frunciendo el ceño, sonrojándose y enfadándose con que le diga "mi amor". Fulmina a Austria y este asiente suavemente sonriéndole un poquito a España y se vuelve a Romano esperando.

—Romano —responde el español para el italiano frunciendo el ceño con cara de "no me hagas quedar mal".

—Te odio —declara hacia España en un susurro mirando a Austria de reojo y haciendo un gesto muy suave de que le siga.

España se ríe nervioso hacia Austria antes de irse a organizar el resto de cosas. El austriaco va detrás del italiano.

Romano le mira de reojo… de hecho le fulmina de reojo, caminando unos pasos adelante de él, pensando que es alto y extraño y que querría revisarlo de arriba a abajo. Está vestido elegantemente al menos... trae piedras encima y es muuuuuy blanco. ¿Venía siempre igual? Nunca se había fijado siquiera...

Austria mira a Romano de arriba abajo andando tras él y considera que se parece bastante a su hermana. El italiano se rasca el culo otra vez sin poder evitarlo y se sonroja un poco al notar que lo está haciendo, quitando la mano de ahí.

—Spagna dice que vivirás aquí —murmura con el ceño fruncido, un poco acojonado, quiero decirlo, porque es que Austria se ve bastante imponente con tanta ropa y el caminar.

Austria bufa cuando le ve rascarse con tan poca decencia frente a él.

—Después de la boda, ja —asiente levantando la barbilla. Romano entrecierra los ojos subiendo las escaleras corriendo un poco y girándose a mirar al austriaco cuando está hasta arriba.

Austria frunce un poco el ceño porque de nuevo no aprueba que vaya por ahí correteando, sube un escalón tras otro andando leeeentamente. Romano se sienta en el último escalón a esperarle, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

El sajón pone los brazos en jarras y frunce el ceño deteniéndose al verle. El latino le mira y se acojona más, quiero decirlo, encogiéndose un poquito. El mayor levanta una ceja y le echa una MIRADA. El pequeño traga saliva porque Austria de señorita Rotenmeyer lo hace perfecto.

—C-Che cosa? —susurra acojonado sin estar seguro del motivo por el cual lo está acribillando con la mirada.

—En un periodo corto de tiempo vas a ser un niño de la casa de Österreich. Spanien es muy blando contigo y te permite comportarte como un salvaje, pero yo no, que te quede muy claro —sentencia—. No querría empezar así contigo, pero no me dejas más remedio con este comportamiento.

El italiano le mira un poco desconsolado.

—¿Qué comportamiento? —pregunta descolocado de que le esté riñendo...

—Ponte en pie, háblame con respeto y no corras por la casa —enumera.

Romano se levanta mirándole y frunce un poco el ceño. Traga saliva. En cuanto se levanta, Austria vuelve a subir las escaleras.

Le mira hacerlo sin moverse más ni saber cómo comportarse, odiando a España por mandarle solo. El mayor llega a su lado y le mira. Él baja un poco la cabeza mirándose los pies acojonadillo.

—Spagna también me quiere aunque vaya a casarse contigo —susurra frunciendo el ceño, más como consuelo para sí mismo que para agredir al austriaco.

—No debería, tú eres un sirviente. Spanien está por encima de ti —ay, Austria...

Romano levanta la vista y le mira completamente desconsolado por un instante, con la boca abierta y el corazón encogido.

—Él te protege a cambio de tu servicio y por eso puedes pensar que te quiere, pero no te confundas... tienes que ser grande y fuerte si quieres de verdad estar a su nivel, así que más vale que te esfuerces por aprender deprisa.

El italiano traga saliva y da un pasito atrás, pegándose al barandal de la escalera, mirándole con mucha mucha atención y el corazón acelerado.

—¿Entiendes de lo que estoy hablando?

—P-Pero... Spagna... —susurra muy quedito porque hasta ahora nunca había dudado que España le quisiera, quizás pensaba que podría dejar de quererle, pero no de que le quisiera. Pero hay algo en el tono de solemnidad y seriedad con que dice las cosas este hombre que hace que le crea... y que se acojone en serio.

—Spanien was? —se cruza de brazos.

Romano cambia de peso del pie y baja un poco la cara, frunciendo el ceño. Aprieta los tubos del barandal con su mano.

—Spanien was, Römer? —insiste en su tono inflexible.

—Él me ha dicho que sí me quiere, soy yo el que le odio —responde reuniendo todas, TODAS las agallas que tiene. Que no son muchas en realidad. Todo en un susurrito. Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

—Te querrá más si haces lo que te ha pedido.

Italia baja la cara y asiente desengarrotando los dedos del barandal.

—Bien —sentencia Austria cuando nota la actitud de cooperación.

Romano se arrastra hasta la habitación que tiene que asignada Austria... bastante desolado en realidad.

—He traído conmigo a tu hermana, vendrá a vivir con nosotros también así que podrás verla mucho más a menudo —le informa en un tono un poco más conciliador.

Le mira de reojo, pensando en Veneciano... ¿cómo puede Veneciano vivir con alguien así de HORRIBLE y MALIGNO?

—Ehh... —sin saber qué decir para que no le riña ahora por algo.

—La respuesta es "ja, Herr Österreich". Cuando no tengas ninguna aportación di eso para que sepa que has escuchado y entendido lo que he dicho.

—Eh? —en serio Romano estas cosas... aún no...

—Ja, Herr Österreich. Creo que en tu idioma se dice cómo "Se, sengor Austrreich" —intenta el italiano.

—S- Signore... Austria? —dubitativo.

—Ja, eso mismo, muy bien —asiente.

El italiano vacila un poco señalándole la puerta del cuarto.

—Ja?

—Ese es... El... Tu... Su... Cuarto.

—Su —decide—. Danke —espera a que le abra la puerta.

Romano se la abre cauteloso, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, listo para salir corriendo.

—Puedes retirarte por hoy —se mete al cuarto haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se marche.

El italiano, que ya estaba con un pie afuera, sale corriendo de ahí... casi no va a hablar, medio pálido, TOOOODA la cena. Aunque ni se nota porque España habla sin parar de cualquier chorrada (relacionada con unos güebitos) Cuando van por el postre, entra un hombre anunciando a Francia.

Aprovechando el despiste de los otros dos, Veneciano mira a su hermano y le pregunta suavemente si está bien. Romano asiente mirando a España de vez en cuando un poco tristón y le pregunta a Veneciano como es que puede vivir con Austria que es tan horrible.

—Frankreich a estas horas? —pregunta Austria a España cuando este le ha dicho al hombre que le haga entrar.

Justo al tiempo en que se abren las puertas y un Francia, vestido un poco ecléctico, pero de manera despampanante, muy bien arreglado y sonriente entra por la puerta.

—Supongo que ha venido en cuanto se ha desperta... ¡hola! —saluda España sonriendo, poniéndose de pie. Veneciano le susurra a Romano que en el fondo no es tan malo como parece aunque sea muy exigente y severo.

—Espaaaaagne! —le saluda Francia abriendo los brazos para que venga a abrazarle.

—Francia! —se ríe y le abraza efusivamente.

Beso uno, beso dos, beso rápido en los labios, abrazo efusivo y palmada en el culo. Risas varias. Fruncimiento de ceño en la mesa.

—¿Cómo estaaaaaás? ¿Por qué tan guaaaapo? —le pasa una mano por el pelo para arreglárselo antes de abrazarle de los hombros y caminar hacia la mesa.

—Es que... mira —el español hace una risita tonta y señala a Austria tomándole de la cintura.

—OHHH! ¡El futuro novio! —le sonríe a Austria cerrándole un ojo—. No sabía que estabas aquí, cher, ¡me alegra verles!

—Hallo, Frankreich —saluda suavemente.

—¡De haber sabido traía un barril de champagne para celebrarlo! ¿Ya le dejaste cruzar una frontera más ya que están comprometidos? —pregunta a Austria, riendo.

—Eso no es un asunto de tu incumbencia —se sonroja un poco, menos agresivo de lo que parece, mientras España se ríe sonrojadito también.

—Oh, soy el padrino... Esas cosas se pueden hablar conmigo... —sonríe el francés dándole un beso a España en la mejilla antes de acercarse a Romano y darle un beso en la cabeza y otro por igual a Veneciano, en lo que terminan de ponerle su lugar en la mesa—. Sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho, Autriche, conseguiste que Espagne se sonrojara, lo que ya es DIFIIIICIL!

—Ah, que tonto eres —se ríe el español—. No le molestes, venga.

—Eso no vaaaale, no hasta que no se sonroje al menos tres veces... Con lo bien que se ven sonrojados a juego —comenta sentándose en su lugar y pidiendo que le llenen la copa de vino.

—Eres terrible —niega con la cabeza el español aun riéndose.

—¿Y a qué debemos el placer? —pregunta Austria un poco más tenso, mirando a España sentarse de reojo. Francia le cierra un ojo a España y mira a Austria.

—Pasaba por aquí y no había visto como le iba después del acontecimiento. Quería cerciorarme de que aún estuviera entero y vivo.

—¡No seas dramático! ¡Te escribí una carta de como cinco cuartillas! —protesta el español riéndose aun.

—Unas horas interesantes de llegar para semejante fin —comenta el austriaco un poco viperino.

—Pudo haberlas escrito él, yo no sé si ya aprendió a imitar tu letra —se ríe y mira a Austria encogiéndose de hombros—. Más horas viajaría sólo para ver que lo estés molestando lo suficiente. Cuéntame, Autriche... ¿Cómo se porta?

—Es... encantador, como siempre —confiesa sonrojándose un poquito de nuevo y España a coro—. Italien y yo recién llegamos hoy también, en realidad.

—Encantador —repite Francia en un tono que es imposible saber si es burla o no. Mira a España de reojo—. Ya te he dicho yo que más le vale seguir siendo perfectamente encantador... Y atento y apuesto y dulce y delicado... Que si no le recordamos que lo tiene que ser.

—De momento no hay problemas al respecto, me parece —se ríe el español.

—Eso es lo que parece, al menos, pero déjale hablar, hombre... Que con lo que tú hablas casi no le hemos escuchado más allá de decir que eres encantador —se ríe.

—¿Pues qué es lo que quieres que hable? —pregunta Austria mirándole de reojo.

—Todo, cher... Tengo que saber TODO de ti, ¡vas a casarte con Espagne! —se le acerca por encima de la mesa mirándole con intensidad, baja el tono—. Mira que él me ha contado un montón de cosas, pero no es lo mismo que me las cuente él a que me las cuentes tú, a saber qué cosas puede haberse inventado.

—¡Ninguna! Más bien creo que no le he hecho bastante justicia y me he quedado corto de halagos —el español le guiña un ojo al austriaco, quien sonríe y vuelve a sonrojarse un poco.

—Sigues sin dejarle hablar, voy a empezarme a preocupar porque le dejes mudo después de una semana de vivir juntos... —riñe un poco Francia, en broma, sonriendo—. Y no me refiero a por lo impresionante que eres en la cama...

—Me gusta oírle hablar —sonríe Austria.

—Mon dieu! Ese es un gran cumplido, Espagne... Claro que si no le gustara como hablas estaría en enooormes problemas —valora Francia extendiendo una mano hacia España en la mesa—. ¿Y qué te pareció la sorpresa de pedirte que te casaras con él a media plaza de toros?

España se ríe de buen humor dándole la mano a Francia sin pensar... detalle que Austria no ignora.

—Eso fue... todo un espectáculo, no sé cómo pude no esperarlo —responde Austria no tan sonriente.

—¿Espectáculo bueno o espectáculo no tan bueno? —pregunta Francia acariciándole la palma de la mano al español que le aprieta la mano un segundo en tensión con esa pregunta.

—... Bueno —responde Austria tras unos instantes pensando que la corrida en sí es algo que no... pero ¿alguien se ha fijado en cómo se le ve el culo con el traje de luces?

—Claro que bueno, ¡si con el traje de luces se te ve un CULO! —tiene bien a exteriorizar lo que todos piensan Francia haciendo un gesto con la mano y mirando a España, riendo, que suelta una carcajada también.

—Ah, tú eres el único pervertido que se fija en eso —le molesta. Austria carraspea.

—Yo soy el único que lo dice en voz alta, pregúntale a él si no se ha fijado en ello, si te dice que no... Miente —se descojona Francia.

—Claro que no, es todo un señor —se ríe España igual mientras Austria les mira a uno y otro sin intervenir, tenso con este tema.

—Es todo un señor que quizás quiera casarse contigo en una gran proporción por ese culo que tienes —Francia se gira a Austria—. El traje de luces es trampa, no me dirás que non.

—En realidad me parece bastante elegante el traje de luces —di que sí, Austria, tú y la ostentación... seguramente es hasta sobrio. Francia sonríe de lado.

—Elegante —responde—, elegante, macho cabrío enfrentándose a un señor toro y luego mostrándote el culo. Insisto que es trampa.

—No hay trampa alguna. ¡Un servidor, que sabe jugar sus cartas! —replica el español fingiendo ofenderse.

—Y vaya que las juegas muy bien para el deleite de todos los presentes.

España... claro, se ríe otra vez. Francia le sonríe a Austria y le cierra un ojo, quien se incomoda un poco más aún.

—Aún así, sabedor de jugar sus cartas y todo, es muy buen muchacho y me lo tienes que cuidar muy bien, Autriche...

—Descuida, Frankreich, no tienes de qué preocuparte —toma la mano del español haciendo que suelte a Francia y se la dé a él, un poco preocupado de que le apriete demasiado.

—Claro que tengo que preocuparme —le suelta el francés y se pasa la mano por el pelo sonriendo, mirando a Austria—. Es dulce y jamás lo había visto tan completamente volado por NADIE...

España le sonríe un poco tiernamente a Francia acariciándole la mano a Austria.

—¡No estoy tan volado! Solo un poquito —se sonroja de nuevo.

—Completamente volado —asegura el francés mandándole un beso y cerrándole un ojo—. Lo mínimo que quiero es asegurarme que él lo este de menos igual, si no es que más.

España se ríe y mira a Austria, quien parpadea mirando a uno y a otro y se sonroja de nuevo. Francia mira al austriaco también sonriendo al ver que se sonroja. Se humedece un poquito los labios sin poder evitarlo.

—Casi puedo asegurar sólo con verle que lo está bastante... —suspira—, pero no puedo asegurarlo hasta que no lo diga.

—Creo que estoy un poco cansado, Spanien —cambia de tema Austria para huir del juego de Francia.

—Oh... claro, es tarde y el viaje ha sido largo —sonríe levantándose—. Te acompaño a tu cuarto.

—Uhh... Creí que esas cosas estaban prohibidas hasta la boda —comenta Francia sonriendo.

—Dormimos en cuartos separados, por supuesto —responde Austria. España mira a Francia con cara de circunstancias y resignación.

—¿Tú qué haces, te quedas a dormir? —pregunta España a Francia.

—Por supuesto —repite Francia a Austria medio en broma medio formalmente, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Se gira a España—. Non, iré a espiarles mientras se besuquean y luego a asaltar tu cava y dar una vuelta por ahí. ¿Bajas después de despedirle?

—Claro —asiente sonriendo, a lo que Austria frunce el ceño, pero no hay forma en que pueda impedirle ir... Francia sonríe.

—Autriche. Una vez más, muchas felicidades —le sonríe ampliamente.

—Ja, danke... —tira de la mano de España.

—No lo calientes demasiado que luego lo pasa mal... —agrega en un susurro cerrándole un ojo al español y tomando un sorbito del vino.

—Franciaaa —protesta España sonrojándose otra vez, muerto de risa.

El francés se ríe por lo bajo acabándose su copa.

—Ahora vengo —responde siguiendo a Austria tan feliz.

Austria está a punto de mandar a dormir a los italianos cuando piensa que si están por ahí de menos les molestarán un poco. Francia se dispone a darles un poco de vino a cada uno, proponiéndoles ir a espiar a los futuros novios. Veneciano sonríe agradeciendo el vino. Romano mira a Francia con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡YO no voy a ir a espiarles! —protesta.

—Si voy yo il signior Austria se enfadará conmigo —se excusa Veneciano, pero se bebe el vino.

—No se va a enfadar contigo, ni siquiera va a enterarse —sonríe Francia.

—Estúpido Signore Austria —murmura Romano entre dientes, estirando la mano y dándole un buen trago al vino.

—¡No le digas estúpido! —Veneciano se acojona un poco. Romano suspira un poco decaído, aun frunciendo el ceño. Veneciano le toma de la muñeca y se la acaricia un poco dándole ánimos.

—¿Qué pasa, Romanito? —pregunta Francia sirviéndoles un poco más de vino a ambos.

—¡No me llames Romanito! —chilla agradeciendo el gesto a Veneciano, pese a todo, sin quitarle la mano.

—Il signior Austria ha sido un poco duro con él, pero ya le he dicho que no le tome en serio, pero sí haga lo que dice o le castigara muy fuerte —explica Veneciano.

—¿Duro con él? —Francia levanta las cejas y mira a Romano, pasándole una mano por el pelo. Romano le fulmina y se quita, tensito—. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Veneciano mira de reojo a su hermano, dejándole que cuente lo que quiera para no comprometerle.

—Nada que me importe, me da lo mismo si Spagna me quiere o no, ¡yo le odio! —responde Romano sonrojándose y frunciendo el ceño.

Francia mira a Veneciano y frunce un poco el ceño también.

—Yo creo que podrías hablar con Spagna, porque a mí me parece que sí te quiere mucho... aunque vaya a casarse con il signiore —comenta Veneciano.

—Claro que Espagne te quiere, Roma... ¡¿Cómo no va a quererte!? Toda la vida te ha querido desde que eras así —pone el tamaño de un bebe con sus manos. Veneciano asiente a eso.

—¡Da lo mismo, yo no le quiero, yo le odio! —más sonrojo aún, se levanta de la mesa—. Y no voy a hacer lo que me diga porque no quiero y me da igual lo que piense, odio lavar los pisos y limpiar sus cosas y... —se limpia la cara. El italiano norteño le mira un poco desconsolado y luego mira a Francia.

—Eh, eh... Calma, Romano, calma. Espagne va a quererte igual aunque digas mil veces que le odias —asegura tan tranquilo—. Y de Autriche... No te metas con él, NI LO PATEES, ni lo insultes. Seguramente con eso bastará... Claro que ayudaría que de vez en cuando fueras menos grosero con Espagne... —agrega el francés pensándoselo un poco y mirando a Romano con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo te ayudaré con il signiore —ofrece su hermano sonriendo un poco.

—Si le dijeras que le quieres le gustaría mu...

—¡Yo no le quiero! —chillido tsundere. Francia sonríe levemente.

—Hablaba de Espagne...

Veneciano suspira con esa reacción. Romano le mira con la boca abierta porque él, evidentemente, también. Se sonroja más.

—Vale, vale... No le digas que le quieres. Acábate el vino y suban a dormir antes de que venga IL SIGNORE y los mande a dormir él.

El menor se apresura a beberse su copa entera de acuerdo con lo que dice Francia. Romano sigue con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado, pero ¿quién es él para desperdiciar una copa de vino? Se la acaba también. Para cuando España vuelve, en su nube, corriendo tan feliz.

—Si... Pasa algo... Cualquier cosa que no les guste, hablen con Espagne, ¿vale? —pide el francés en un susurro cuando ve entrar a España, levantándose.

Romano frunce el ceño mirando a España y sonrojándose más, sin saber bien qué hacer.

—¡He vuelto! —se ríe idiotamente el español.

—A ver, déjame ver cuantos besos te han dado... —inclina Francia la cabeza mirándole las regiones vitales.

—Ah... ¡Todos los que se ha dejado! —se ríe.

—¿Y se deja? O me da la impresión que es como una tabla, cher... ¡¿Cómo vas a casarte con él sin saber siquiera si se entienden!?

—No es como una tabla... —suspira dejándose caer en la silla—. Tanto. Además no es como que tenga más remedio —le mira y sonríe de lado.

—Eso es lo que veo, que no lo es TANTO. Espero que mejore después de la boda... Como no te tenga a pan y agua después —le da un golpecito en el brazo.

—Ah, eso sí que no se lo voy a permitir... si lo que pasa es que le da miedo. Que venga, es normal porque no sabe, pero ya le enseñaré yo —le guiña el ojo y mira a Romano y a Veneciano de reojo.

Romano le mira fijamente aún de pie al lado de la mesa, con una expresión extraña.

—¿Tú que dices? —le pregunta al notar que le mira, inocente.

—TE. ODIO —suelta completamente sonrojado y pasional. España levanta las cejas y parpadea con eso.

Romano frunce el ceño más aún, le saca la lengua y sale corriendo.

—Pero, Roma... —levanta una mano hacia él desconsolado y suspira derrotado, Veneciano se va tras su hermano después de hacer una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida adivinad aprendida de dónde.

—Mmmmm... —murmura Francia mirándoles salir, mira de reojo a España.

—No entiendo qué le ocurre, últimamente se enfada conmigo por todo... —confiesa el español.

—Mmmmmmmmmmmm

—Creía que era por el cambio y todo el asunto de la boda, pero por eso le pedí a Austria que trajera a Veneciano y parecía contento con eso...

—Creo que no la está pasando muy bien...

—Bueno, yo sé que todo esto está trayendo un montón de trabajo extra, por eso intento ser dulce con él y hacerle partícipe pero... En fin... —suspira de nuevo—. Siempre ha sido un chico problemático. ¿De qué más estábamos hablando?

—No creo que solo sea un chico problemático. Veneciano me dijo que había sido duro con él... —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Veneciano?

—El "signore Austria" —indica en burla, Francia el sencillo...

—Ah —España se ríe—. Sí, ya lo sé que es un poco severo, también lo es conmigo no te creas, aun no estamos casados y me mete unas broncas a veces...

—¿Broncas de esas que te dan ganas de saltarle encima y tirártelo ahí? —se ríe un poco recargándose en la mesa. España se descojona.

—TODO EL TIEMPO me dan ganas de saltarle encima y tirármelo ahí —responde—. Con bronca o sin ella.

—TODO el tiempo... Bien, de menos contigo las cosas funcionan bien aún. Se ve bien sonrojado... Y hay algo en ese recato exagerado que hace que... —se muerde el labio—, no te culpo.

—Bueno... ¿y tú qué? —cambia de tema sonriendo.

—Yo... Pfff... Sobreviviendo un poco, yendo de aquí para allá, viniendo a verte. ¿Sabes con quién estuve la semana pasada? ¿Te acuerdas del hermano de Belgique?

—Holanda, el de los pelos así —hace puntas hacia arriba. Francia sonríe y asiente.

—Tengo algo últimamente con los altos y guapos...

—¿Últimamente? ¡Qué sinvergüenza! —se ríe otra vez.

* * *

_Aaay... España, que no te enteras de nada... Bueno, no te acostumbres a capítulos así de largos porque esta historia de repente tiene uno largo como tiene uno corto, aun así, aquí siguen las aventuras previas a la boda._


	3. Invitación indebida

—Hala! ¡Vamos pues! Aunque no entiendo la necesidad de invitarlo... ¿Te lo pidió Autriche?

España suspira, se pone uno de sus sombreros emplumados y se gira a Francia y a Romano sonriendo sin saber nada de lo que le espera en realidad.

—¿Qué tal me veo?

—Mal —responde Francia en broma.

—Oh, que gracioso —protesta riéndose—. Venga, vámonos ya.

—Graciosísimo... —Francia se ajusta la espada —. ¿Podrías decirme por qué no va tu futuro marido a invitarle?

—Porque está preparando la música —responde acercándose a Romano.

—Pues vamos entonces... Siempre está preparando cosas cuando se trata de ir a algún lado —se lo piensa un poco—. ¿Que ellos dos no estaban juntos de pequeños todo el tiempo?

—Yo qué sé —se encoge de hombros—. Ahora no se hablan... no estoy seguro de que no vaya a odiarme por invitarle, pero si van a venir el cejas y la gente del norte me parece feo no hacerlo —pone las manos sobre los hombros de Romano y le mira.

—¿Y yo por qué tengo que venir? No quiero venir, no quiero hacer nada de esta tonta boda —protesta el italiano.

—¿Prefieres quedarte aquí con el señor Austria y me voy yo solo con Francia? —pregunta España.

—¡No! —tajante y se le acerca un poco. El español sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Pues venga —hace ademán de que se gire, tomándole de los hombros para ir hacia fuera.

Francia se pone su sombrero con pluma blanca y sale detrás del español.

xoOXOox

—Esto siempre está sólo, casi nunca tomo estos caminos —comenta Francia a la mitad del camino, ya entrados en territorio suizo.

—¿Por qué? —España vueeelve a acercarse a Romano en el caballo que comparten para que no se caiga porque aún es pequeño para cabalgar solo.

—Es mal momento para decírtelo, pero quien viene aquí suele volver agujerado y con las flechas aún ensartadas —explica el francés mirando a España de reojo.

Romano se incomoda y sonroja una vez más, echándose al frente en el caballo, tratando de separarle.

—Apenas si me acuerdo de Suiza de cuando éramos pequeños... y Austria nunca quiere hablar de él —responde tomando a Romano de la cintura y atrayéndole hacia si de nuevo sin pensar.

—Se parece en algo a Angleterre. Malhumorado y de ojos verdes... Lo veo a veces cuando baja a hacer algún negocio... Hace muy pocos y cuentan por ahí que vive aislado en la montaña...

Romano protesta y le pega un poco a España en la pierna, intentando hacerse de nuevo para adelante, sin saber en realidad que es lo que le molesta TANTO (o no queriendo saber más bien...)

—Bueno, será rápido, vamos, se lo digo, se niega y hoy a cenar a casa... Roma como te caigas no te recojo —protesta cuando nota que se separa.

—Pues no me recojas —responde retobado y enfurruñado—. Yo no quería venir.

Repentinamente, una flecha vuela por el lado de la cabeza de España y se clava en un árbol.

El español se agacha cubriendo a Romano con fuerza y deteniendo el caballo, haciéndolo relinchar.

—Aaaaaah! —grita el italiano espantado sin saber si fue por su respuesta—, vale vale no me caigo, ¡no me tires!

Francia se pone en guardia mirando hacia los árboles, acojonado, pensando en sacar la espada.

—¿Quién vive? —grita hacia los árboles.

España no hace caso de Romano, sujetándole con fuerza, hace girar el caballo para ser un blanco más difícil, con el ceño fruncido. No se escucha un sólo ruido más en el bosque fuera de ellos, nadie le responde a Francia.

—No quiero decir te lo dije... —murmura el francés acercándose al frente y tratando de calmar a su caballo.

—Venimos a ver a Suiza, no queremos hacer daño a nadie —grita España.

—Traemos un niño, Mon dieu! —agrega Francia frunciendo el ceño.

El español le abraza con más fuerza. Romanito tiembla en brazos de España. Unos segundos más tarde se escuchan unas ramitas siendo pisadas y movimientos entre los árboles.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —pregunta una voz que hace grandes esfuerzos por sonar adulta, pero que aún a momentos suena a voz de niño... Especialmente cuando está nervioso—. Vuelvan por donde han venido

—Estamos buscando a un hombre, rubio, de ojos verdes, bajo y... bueno, no le recuerdo mucho. Traemos un mensaje —explica el español.

Una flecha, colocada en un arco, asoma por entre las ramas seguida del hombre rubio de ojos verdes, bajito y despeinado.

—¿Mensaje de quién? —pregunta de mala gana.

—¡Del Reino de España! —grita el susodicho. Suiza se tensa considerablemente desde ya.

—¿Qué mensaje tienes? —pregunta vacilando un poco, pensando en Austria inmediatamente sin poder evitarlo. Era ESTE idiota al que veía, ¿no?

—Quisiera poder hablar de una manera más... cercana —pide. Suiza sale del todo aun apuntándole con el arco y la flecha.

—Yo soy Schweiz. ¿Qué es lo que quieres en mi casa?, no eres bienvenido.

—Bajad el arma, por la virgen, no tengamos un accidente —pide aun tapando a Romano, descabalgando.

Francia les mira en silencio, como pudimos notar ya, frunciendo el ceño un poco, aún con la mano sobre la espada. Suiza vacila un poco... ¡Pero es que traen a un crío! ¿Qué demonios querrán? Baja un poco el arma, aún con la flecha en tensión.

—No voy a pensármelo dos veces ni voy a fallar en dispararte como lo requiera... Te lo advierto —amenaza mientras Francia se baja de su caballo, de manera pomposa, claro, haciendo un revuelo con la capa y el sombrero.

—Escóndete tras el caballo, fingiendo ocuparte de él y si pasara cualquier cosa no dudes en huir —susurra España a Romano al ayudarle a bajar.

—Pero quiero quedarme contigo... —susurra Romano cagado de miedo.

—Quédate tras de mi —responde entonces tapándole y volviéndose—. Francia, tú haces negocios con él, ¿es quién dice? —pregunta con la mano en la cadera del italiano para vigilarle y calmarle. Francia asiente para España mirando a Suiza.

—Suisse... Allô —saluda Francia tocándose el sombrero—. El reino de Francia, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Nos hemos visto en mi casa —agrega.

—Oui, Oui... ¿Qué carambas es lo que quieren aquí? —escupe como saludo.

—Vamos a celebrar mis nupcias en Lier en Octubre, estamos invitando a todas las naciones soberanas, tú incluido —saca un sobre de dentro de su chaqueta.

—¿T-Tus nupcias? —vacila un segundo el helvético.

—Eso es, aquí está tu invitación —le tiende el sobre sin acercarse porque no quiere separarse de Romano—. Está apuntado el día, la hora y el lugar exactos y el código de vestimenta.

Suiza entrecierra un poco los ojos sin moverse a recibirla y le cuesta un MONTÓN el armarse de valor para la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Te casas con él? —señala a Francia.

—¿Eh? —el español mira a donde señala, de reojo y se muere de risa negando con la cabeza y la mano del sobre. Suiza parpadea levantando el arco y la flecha otra vez, hasta apuntarle en medio de los ojos.

—Los detalles vienen escritos en la invitación —ofrece Francia nerviosito.

—¡¿VAS A CASARTE CON ÉL?! —grita Suiza repentinamente.

—Oye, oye, no quiero más problemas, solo hemos venido a dejar esto para ti, si quieres venir puedes hacerlo y si no, no, es tú decisión —da un pasito atrás.

—LÁRGATE... —sisea sumamente tenso, temblando un poco.

—Te lo voy a dejar... aquí en el suelo, ¿de acuerdo? —se agacha aun con una mano hacia atrás, lentamente, cubriendo a Romano todo lo que puede.

—Me da lo MISMO lo que haga o no haga Österreich, o con quien lo haga. ¡LÁRGATE!

España deja el sobre en el suelo y se gira subiendo a Romano al caballo lo más rápido que puede, subiéndose detrás.

—Espagneeee... —susurra Francia dando un paso atrás también y subiéndose a su caballo.

—¡Corre! —exclama espoleando a su caballo para salir de ahí antes de que le lancen una flecha.

Una flecha sisea en el oído de Francia y otra se clava en la capa de España.

España aprieta el paso abrazando con fuerza a Romano y corren hasta que los caballos están a punto de caer de cansancio o hasta que llegan a casa de Francia, lo que ocurra primero.

* * *

_Un poco de Ausui en el Spamano... que mal lo pasa Suiza siempre en las bodas._


	4. Despedida dramática

España suspira deteniendo el caballo completamente desalentado frente a la puerta de la casa de Francia, se baja de un salto haciendo volar su capa de manera involuntaria y se recoloca el sombrero de cuero en la cabeza mirando las puertas de madera grandes e imponentes del castillo. Una perla engarzada en oro nueva brilla colgada de su oreja izquierda. Hortera, como siempre.

Un mozo ya está recibiéndole el caballo, otros hombres de armas corren de aquí para allá levantando el puente y otro más, galante y apuesto, pide a España que le siga. (Los esclavos de Francia... Presentes en todas las épocas)

El hidalgo se quita el sombrero pasándose la mano por el pelo en un gesto inequívoco de nervios e incomodidad, acomodándose la cola con la que lleva atada la parte baja y más larga de su cabello. Ni siquiera mira al hombre, ni muestra un triste atisbo de sonrisa.

Caminan por el pasillo en silencio hasta que llegan al salón, en donde dos hombres les abren las puertas dobles y anuncian a España, quien juega con el sombrero en sus manos, dando las gracias suavemente.

El francés, que está acompañado de seis personas más, tomando vino sentado en su escritorio con los pies sobre él, haciendo como que trabaja, en realidad aburriéndose un poco coqueteando con la chica del servicio y poniéndole los pelos de punta a los otros cuatro presentes, baja los pies y levanta las cejas aliviado de que vengan a salvarle.

—Hola... —saluda el español con una sonrisa triste, levantando una mano.

—Espaaaa... —camina hacia él con los brazos levantados y la copa en la mano, sonriendo encantado y cambia el tono a la mitad en cuanto le mira— gnee. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los ojos verdes se vuelven a él con pesar y suspira derrotado, cerrándolos.

—Tengo malas noticias, ¿crees que pueda hablar contigo a solas?

—Retírense —ordena autoritariamente a todo el mundo sin mirarles, poniéndole las manos en los hombros al español. Cambia el tono a uno suave y dulce—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El cardenal bufa, el secretario asiente y los dos nobles se levantan resignados. España les mira de reojo y vuelve a suspirar haciendo drama latino esperando a que se marchen. Cuándo lo han hecho, vuelve a mirar a Francia con su cara de tragedia griega.

El francés le acaricia la mejilla y le peina un poco, tirando de él hasta los sillones haciendo que se siente mientras el cardenal, que debe ser medio inglés, refunfuña todo el camino hasta la salida.

—Ay... cariño —suspira el moreno una vez sentado o más bien hundido, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y jugando con el sombrero entre las manos.

Francia... No deja de tocarle en realidad, acariciándole la espalda y poniéndole una mano sobre las suyas.

—¿Qué pasa, Espagne... ?

—He hablado con Austria... sabes que la boda está muy próxima y los nervios a flor de piel... —empieza y se le echa un poco encima.

—No ha cancelado la boda, ¿verdad? —pregunta asustado, porque ha oído rumores de que en Austria el tonto Habsburgo está pensándoselo.

—No... si cumplo un requisito, me ha dado un ultimátum —le mira y se le empañan los ojos.

—¿Te ha quoooi? ¿Para hacer qué? —le mira terriblemente preocupado con la cara se angustia, imaginándose toda una sarta de requisitos económicos, políticos...—. No querrá que le CEDAS tierras a su monarquía...

—Esos... esas cosas ya las hemos discutidos y están arregladas, el problema es otro, mucho más personal.

—Si te dijo que no puedes tocarle después de la boda cancela tú —afirma frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—No, no... No es eso —suspira sonriendo un poquito a pesar del drama.

—Espagne por dios, nunca pensé que tendría que pedirte esto pero... ¡habla! ¿Qué requisito te ha puesto? Nada puede ser tan grave si no es eso...

—Tú, eres tú el requisito —aparta la mirada.

—¿Eh? —pregunta confundido.

—Le expliqué de nuestra visita a Suiza... —empieza—. Y se enfadó un montón conmigo, dijo que NO quiere saber nada de semejante cabrero y me llamó de todo por no hablarlo con él...

El francés pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pues quién va a adivinar! Eso nos pasa por arriesgar la vida para ir por SU invitado... ¿No le pareció bastante con que nos lanzara flechas?

—Dijo que era obvio que había sido tú culpa, que tú me habías convencido de hacerlo a fin de hacerle enfadar como haces con todo... yo sé que es solo una excusa y que lo que tiene son celos a pesar de que le he explicado mil veces que lo que somos es hermanos.

El francés levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—¿Mi culpa? Ay... Mon dieu, claaaaro... A mí me fascina ir por ahí arriesgando el pellejo por un invitado al que ni siquiera recuerdo, claaaaro. ¿Y mis pésimas intenciones de hacerle enfadar como hago con todo? ¿Lo he hecho enfadar antes? —parlotea.

—Pero Francia... —le mira con cara de dramas.

—¿Celos de qué son los que tiene? Empieza a crisparme, Espagne... De verdad, sólo porque vas a casarte con él y sé que le adoras... —hace un gesto con la mano y se pasa la otra por el pelo.

—Creo que piensa que en realidad te prefiero a ti porque siempre estamos... no entiende que es un juego sin maldad —explica. El francés pone los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Claro que me prefieres a mí —asegura sonriendo.

—Francia, hablo en serio —le abraza. Él se deja abrazar abrazándole de vuelta, obviamente.

—No me has dicho realmente el requisito que te ha pedido. ¿Quiere que haga qué? ¿Que hable con él?

—Que... la boda sea la última vez que nos veamos a solas —le mira.

—¿Eh? —levanta las cejas.

—Quiere que solo nos veamos para asuntos diplomáticos oficiales o cuando él esté presente.

Sonríe de lado como si le estuviera diciendo la cosa más ABSURDA del universo.

—¿Perdón?

—Eso me ha dicho...

Francia se ríe un poco.

—Eso es completamente estúpido —asegura haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pues... —suspira y le abraza más fuerte

—¡Cómo vamos a dejar de vernos a solas! ¡Es idiota! —insiste dejando que le abrace y empezando a notar que España no lo considera tan idiota. Le pone las manos en la cintura—. ¿O... Non? —pregunta intentando separarle un poco para verle a la cara.

El español le mira con cara de drama.

—No me estarás diciendo que este ultimátum va realmente en serio...

—Tú mismo has oído los rumores de que se está pensando si seguir adelante... estoy asustado, yo le quiero mucho, de verdad.

Francia parpadea.

—Pero es... Pero... —cierra los ojos y toma aire cambiando el tono a uno MUCHO más serio—. No puede esperar que no me hables.

—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento —le lloriquea un poco encima.

—Non, non, non... Es absurdo —asegura poniéndole una mano en el pecho, palideciendo—. Somos hermanos, ¿cómo va a prohibirte que me hables?

—Eso es lo que me ha dicho, yo no quiero dejar de hablarte —ya está llorando.

—¡Es que no PUEDES dejar de hablarme! Soy YO, es... —le acaricia la mejilla y se le empañan los ojos al caer en la cuenta—. VAS a dejar de hablarme.

—Es que no tengo más remedioooo.

El francés le mira, paralizado.

—Negociar y decirle que es estúpido sería un remedio —asegura frunciendo el ceño—. No puedes acceder a cada cosa que diga, ESPECIALMENTE cosas como esto.

—Es que no es tan fácil porque no es racional con esto...

—¡No me digas! —responde enfadado.

—Ya te he dicho que tiene celos...

—¡Pues por mí que se los meta por el culo si quiere! —bufa—. Más celos le van a dar cuando no se entere de que seguimos viendo.

—Francia... —le mira.

—Quoi?

—No es tan fácil, no es la hija de un molinero a la que podemos... hasta matar si hace falta. Va a ser mi marido, podrá controlar mi ejército.

El galo le mira fijamente.

—Mi ejército y mi dinero... y yo el suyo. En eso consiste un matrimonio.

—Y controlarte a ti en tu absoluta totalidad, por lo visto.

España se echa para atrás y se pasa una mano por el pelo cerrando los ojos, dejando de abrazarle.

—Puedes decir que NO a ciertas cosas... Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo he intentado... él caso es que él también puede y ha elegido decir que no a estar conmigo si sigo viéndote.

—Todo se reduce a un simple o él o yo, no negociable.

—Sí... —susurra.

Francia se pasa la lengua por los labios dejando que la realidad le caiga encima.

—Lo he intentado, no creas que no. Se lo he explicado muchas muchas veces, que solo es un juego, que no hay sentimientos de esos por en medio, que papá nos enseñó... pero no lo entiende, no me cree. Dice que es evidente que tú no piensas como yo, por eso te rehúsas a casarte y vas de flor en flor...

—Autriche ha perdido el derecho de opinar sobre mí... Abstente de hablar de mi con él —responde tomando aire e inclinando la cabeza—. Las reglas son esas entonces... O él o yo.

España deja caer los hombros derrotado.

—Y esta vez no planeas romperlas —hace una pausa y elige cuidadosamente sus palabras—. Ha habido reglas siempre... En todo. Las hemos roto todas las veces...

—No es lo mismo, Francia, ya te lo he dicho... no estamos hablando de saltar una verja desnudos o escondernos bajo una cama en mitad de la noches para no ser descubiertos por un marido celoso, esta vez se trata de MI marido.

Toma aire, cierra los ojos y suelta un inevitable sollozo que se le clava al español en el corazón como un puñal, volviendo a abrazarle. Francia le abraza, como si la vida le fuera en ello llorando con ganas y España llora con él desconsolado.

Al cabo de un rato, hecho un mar de mocos y lágrimas, con la respiración completamente agitada, el español intenta separarse pero Francia se le abraza como pulpo.

—No sabe que estoy aquí ahora —susurra entrecortadamente sin separarse al notar que no le deja.

—¿Y...?—solloza otra vez, temblando.

—Tengo que regresar antes que note que he venido...

Silencio unos cuantos segundos más antes de separarse un poco. El español le deja, mirándole con los ojos llorosos.

Sobra decir que Francia tiene la cara inflamada, los ojos rojos de conejo y tiembla aún. Vale, vale, desastre de mocos, saca su pañuelo. Toma aire y hace lo mismo haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse. España le mira y se le vuelven a empañar los ojos.

—Ay... Espagne... —susurra el francés volviendo a limpiarse la cara y a hacer un sollocito.

Le abraza de nuevo porque ha dicho su nombre y... no va a volver a verle y... es una mierda...

—Te juro que me agradaba la idea... Te lo juro... —afirma llorando otra vez en su hombro, inconsolable.

—Yo lo sé, yo lo sé...

—Por favor... Negocia esto, por favor —suplica.

—Lo he intentado, de verdad...

El galo toma aire y se separa un poco de nuevo.

—Dice que... dice... es que tú también le gustas y por eso cree que yo... y como siempre nos damos besos y nos abrazamos y todo eso... y yo le dije que no, pero es que yo... —lloro desconsolado. Francia le acaricia la cara, limpiándole las lágrimas con manos temblorosas, a España le tiembla el labio mirándole otra vez.

—Vas a casarte con un idiota... —susurra con voz entrecortada sonriendo un poquito, entre las lágrimas.

—Pero... pero... nos seguiremos viendo, puedes venir a casa cuando esté él y para las cosas de trabajo.

—Vamos a tener que aumentar nuestras relaciones comerciales —asegura. El español asiente.

Francia le acaricia más la cara, tragando saliva y cerrando los ojos, baja una mano y se la pone a España en el corazón. Este parpadea y le deja hacer volviendo a ser un desastre mocoso

—De finibus bonorum et malorum —susurra en latín, "Sobre los límites del bien y del mal" El moreno pone la mano sobre la que el rubio tiene en su corazón y se la aprieta, sin quitarla de ahí. El francés suelta otro sollozo suave y sorbidita de mocos.

—Te quiero mucho y te voy a querer siempre.

—Lo sé —asegura sinceramente.

España hace un puchero haciendo drama oooootra vez

—Puedes venir siempre que quieras... O que puedas.

El moreno le abraza del cuello de nuevo con fuerza. El rubio le deja besándole el cuello y acariciándole el pelo.

—Voy a echarte muchísimo de menos —susurra. España le llora encima otra vez.

—Nos seguiremos viendo —se aferra a eso.

—Le odio... —confiesa llorando con él.

—No le odies... está asustado. Te escribiré siempre que pueda.

—Sí que le odio —insiste dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El español le abraza más fuerte.

—Y no voy a dejar de magrearte el culo en su presencia, sólo por joderle —amenaza.

—Francia... se enfadará conmigo y será peor...

—Eso se gana por ser imbécil —murmura—, un día va a arrepentirse de esto.

—Solo está celoso y asustado...

—Yo estoy asustado con lo que él VA a hacer. Me dirás al rato que ocupara tu ejército para invadirme porque alucina que te veo con lujuria...

—No, eso es caro y peligroso, eso no se lo permitiré —no mientas, España... Que vas a estar en guerra con Francia en los próximos años.

—Más te vale —Francia sonríe y le da un beso suave en los labios al español, que le sonríe un poco.

—Al menos estoy seguro de que me quiere con esos celos...

—Tienes suerte —le sonríe tristemente.

—Quizás si tú te consigues a alguien deje de tenerlos y podamos vernos de nuevo...

—¿Si yo me consigo a alguien? —inclina la cabeza y le mira a los ojos. Lleva cien cansados años en guerra con Inglaterra después de aquel asunto de acostarse con España frente a él. Sonríe—. ¿Quieres que me consiga a alguien fijo?

—Pues... quizás funcionaría —se encoge de hombros—. No tengo ni idea...

—Pues... Nah. Ya bastante tenemos con que te controle a ti... Yo soy el amante de la buena vida y el amor LIBRE, ya lo sabes —suspira —. ¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte a cenar? —pregunta sabiendo de antemano la respuesta y sintiéndose un poco patético con ello.

España se muerde el labio porque no puede pero...

—Solo a cenar, no me hagas... luego... solo a cenar.

—Luego será a dormir y luego a revolcarte conmigo. ¿Ves? ¡Eso es lo que gana! —se ríe un poco.

El español sonríe de lado no tan feliz y suspira.

—No me odies ahora tú a mí —responde al verle la cara.

—No te odio —le sonríe—. Pero no puedo quedarme, porque voy a beber contigo y voy a beber más de lo que debería y me quedaré dormido... y será un desastre.

Francia suspira.

—Es bastante triste beber sólo...

—Lo siento muchísimo —baja la cabeza.

—Más le vale al imbécil ser bueno en la cama y hacerte feliz... —protesta pasándose una mano por el pelo y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a España.

—Yo le enseñaré si no es bueno, eso te juro que sí que voy a hacerlo, no se va a escapar un solo día, ¡por mis cojones!

Francia se ríe cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

—Y no vas a poder venir a contarme esas cosas... Y no nos vamos a reír de tus intimidades o sabrás sobre las mías...

España se hunde de nuevo.

—Te escribiré... —susurra.

—Si es que no te interceptan las cartas y te leen el correo... ¿Estás totalmente seguro de querer casarte con él?

España le mira y sonríe.

—Pues no voy a casarme contigo... creo que cualquiera tendría este problema en realidad.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y le da un golpecito hombro con hombro. España le mira de reojo y se acerca a besarle la mejilla. El galo suspira, dejándole otra vez sintiendo una oleada de melancolía.

—¿Me acompañas a por mí caballo? —le toma de la mano como cuando eran pequeños.

—Voy a pegarme una buena borrachera hoy... Sólo. ¿Sabes que mi mejor amigo ya no me habla? —asiente apretándole la mano.

—Ni me cuentes... yo no puedo hablarle a mi hermano...

—El mundo es cruel... —se levanta.

El español se levanta también y le tiemblan las piernas y vueeeelve a abrazarle.

—Ay... Espagne. Dieu... —le abraza de vuelta volviendo a sollozar sin poder evitarlo.

Más o menos una hora más tarde consiguen llegar al caballo, entre llantos y tragedia. Y ahí se tiran tres cuartos de hora más.

Y cuando al fin España se va, Francia lo alcanza a las afueras de la ciudad y ahí se echan otra hora completa. Al final se les hace de noche a los latinos y Austria va a regañarle igual.

Y como van a cerrar las murallas, Francia tiene que quedarse y por fin España se va llorando a moco tendido mientras cabalga.

* * *

_Esta es la escena más dramatica y más cansada que hemos escrito hasta la fecha (solo superada, quizás por la de Suiza antes de la otra boda)... y eso que nos saltabamos partes con lo de "una hora después..." Nadie hace drama como el drama latino. NADIE._


	5. Confesión inconsciente

España acaba de atarse el pañuelo al cuello levantando la barbilla frente al espejo, después de despertar de la siesta, silbando una tonadilla, le da un beso en los labios a Austria en el pasillo y se mete al cuarto que comparten los dos hermanitos Italia.

Ahí, Veneciano está encargándose de coser algunos detalles pequeños para los trajes de la boda, que es mañana, mientras Romano DUERME con la boca abierta... Roncando.

—Romaaniiitooo —le llama musicalmente metiendo la cabeza al cuarto.

Veneciano levanta la cabeza, sentado en la cama. Romano ronca más fuerte, porque eso siempre va de manera directamente proporcional a los gritos del que quiere despertar al dormido.

—Oh... —España parpadea al notarlo y sonríe acercándose a él sigiloso, riendo un poco tontamente. Veneciano le mira parando de coser.

—Zzzzzzzz...

Con cuidado, le levanta la camisa al italiano sureño, poniéndose de rodillas sobre él y empieza a hacerle cosquillas suaves, más bien caricias con las yemas de los dedos. Romano cierra la boca y de cambia de posición dejando de roncar. Sonríe

—Romanitooo —se acerca y le susurra al oído sin dejar de mover los dedos intentando hacerle cosquillas... pero aun suaves.

El italiano sonríe más.

—Venga, cariño —le besa en la mejilla—. Despierta...

—Noooo... —susurrito.

—Siiií, vengaaa —susurra acariciándole la barriga y dándole otro beso, ahora en la frente.

—Mmmmmm... —sonríe negándose a salir del feliz sueño con España.

—Venga... tienes que vestirte, que hoy vas a salir conmigo —le acaricia el pelo quitándoselo de la cara.

Con el cariño en la cara, el italiano entreabre un ojo, sube una mano para tallarse un ojo. España, medio tumbado sobre él le sonríe.

—Hola, mi vida —le acaricia la mejilla, porque Romanito medio dormido le gusta mucho, porque es mucho más suave.

—Mmmmmm... —le mira con ojos vidriosos de lo dormido que está.

—Venga, despierta —sonríe más y le da un besito en la nariz.

El italiano arruga la nariz un poquito

—Nnnnquiero...

Y el español se ríe porque considera ese gesto muy mono.

—Ah, vengaaa —le hace cosquillas otras vez, riéndose un poco.

—Spagnaaaa —protesta riéndose un poquito también sin poder evitarlo porque aún está sombiiii.

España se ríe también y para apoyándo la barbilla en su pecho, tumbado aplastándole un poco. Toma el mechón de pelo largo en su nuca que le hace de cola y empieza a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz con él. Romano que estaba por bostezar, resopla y sacude la cabeza.

—Nooo!

España se ríe idiota y se acerca más para hacerle más.

—Noooo! —protesta más poniéndole las manos en la cara.

España se ríe y vuelve a hacerle cosquillas con las manos. El italiano se ríe otra vez, empujándole.

—Nooooooo! Dejameeee! —protesta cuando el mayor rueda por encima de él hasta caer a su lado en la cama, riéndose.

Romano ahora si se talla los ojos y bosteza antes de mirar a su alrededor. Veneciano y España le miran esperando a ver si se despierta.

—Ihh! —suelta al ver ahí a Veneciano, sentándose.

—Vee~ —saluda Veneciano con la manita. España recibe una patada y Romano frunce el ceño.

—Mmmmm —España perezoso estira los músculos a su lado y se corta de golpe con la patada—. ¡AU!

—¡Tonto! —susurra el italiano haciéndose bolita.

—¿Eh? ¿Por? —España le mira y le pone una mano en el hombro.

Romanito esta sonrojado y atufado otra vez, ya bastante despierto, mirando a su hermano de reojo, nerviosito.

—Venga, no pasa nadaaa —canta España riéndose y abrazándole mientras Veneciano les mira y sonríe un poco malignillo para Romano.

—¡Suéltameeee! —protesta Romano ahora si tsundere tsundere, incluso más al verle la cara a Veneciano con una de esas sonrisita crueles de "te gustaaaa"

El italiano sureño se sonroja al triple si aún se puede. El español suspira haciéndolo y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Jum! —Romano le mira de reojo y vuelve a bostezar. Fulmina a Veneciano que se ríe un poquito fingiendo volver a su vestido.

—Venga, igual vístete que hoy vas a salir conmigo —apresura España sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Salir a dónde? ¡No quierooo!

—A beber, como los hombres adultos, así que más vale que te vistas bien guapo —sonríe el español—. Veneciano va con el señor Austria y tú conmigo porque mañana es la boda.

Romano levanta las cejas con el asunto de los hombres adultos... Y la bebida. Mira a Veneciano de reojo y quiero decir que le tiene un poco de lástima porque va a ir con Austria y no con España que es mil veces más relajado y divertido. Le sonríe malignamente ahora él.

Veneciano le mira de reojo y España se ríe.

—Venga, dejo que te vistas y te espero abajo, ¿de acuerdo? —le hace un cariño en la cabeza, levantándose de la cama.

—Yo ya soy un hombre adultoooo —asegura Romano en tonito ñañaña en cuanto España sale—. A ti seguro te van a llevar a hacer cosas aburridas y a reñirte todo el rato.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues espera que no bebas mucho y le cuentes todos tus secretos a Spagna —replica Veneciano. Romano abre la bocota y se sonroja.

—¡Notengosecretos!

Veneciano sonríe malignillo.

—Estás sonrojado. Igual que lo estabas mientras te acariciaba y te daba besitos para despertarte —le acusa.

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡Eso no es cierto! —se sonroja más aún.

—¿Pero ves cómo te trata? No tienes que tener ningún miedo de que no te quiera, il signiore nunca ha venido a despertarme a mí con besos...

—¡No me da miedo que no me quiera! Medalomismo —chilla histeriquito. Veneciano le mira, inclina la cabeza, entrecierra los ojos y se va al armario.

—Te voy a prestar mi chaqueta azul, seguro te verás muy bien con ella.

Romano se revuelve, nerviosito, pero no reniega pensando que Veneciano tiene ropa extraña, mucho más recargada que la suya. El norteño la saca y se la tiende sonriéndole. Él se baja de la cama, acercándose a Veneciano, tomando la chaqueta y poniéndosela.

El menor inclina la cabeza valorando como se ve y sonríe porque aunque le viene un poco corta son más o menos del mismo tamaño.

—No tengo nada así de... extraño —asegura Romano mirándose a si mismo sin que le moleste realmente la chaqueta—. El idiota de Spagna luego compra unas cosas TAN feas...

—Ya lo he visto —asiente con pesar, sacando un pañuelo y empezando a ponérselo al cuello.

Romano se deja... porque es Veneciano. Se pasa las manos por el pelo aplacándoselo un poco.

—¿A dónde crees que te lleve Aus... il signore Austria?

—Pues no lo sé, quizás vamos a oír un recital de música. Le gusta mucho llevarme a esas cosas —sonríe.

—Mmmm... Es mejor ir a beber —sonríe un poco con el ceño fruncido arreglándose él un poco el pañuelo en el cuello—, que conste que voy solo porque es a beber, si no me negaría.

—Quizás te dé un beso como esos que le da a Francia cuando está bebido —suelta Veneciano sonriendo maligno.

Romano parpadea, parpadea otra vez y se sonroja, cruzando las piernas.

—Ughhhh! —suelta TAN falsamente, que suena absolutamente ridículo.

Veneciano se ríe un poquito tapándose la boca con una mano y Romano le frunce el ceño, sonrojándose más hasta echar vapor de agua por los oídos.

—Buona fortuna, fratello —le abraza.

Romano le abraza de vuelta y la verdad es que en bastante medida se alegra de que ahora se vean más y vivan juntos.

—Mañana te voy a preguntar tooooodo —se ríe separándose de nuevo, para dejarle marcharse.

—¡Noooo! —protesta un poco volviendo a sonrojarse y cerrándose la chaqueta —. Ya me voy, que no quiero que me dejen. ¡Voy a beber como adulto!

Veneciano sonríe. Romano se pone su sombrero, porque en esta época, todos llevan sombrero y se echa a correr escaleras abajo a buscar a España que está esperándole hablando con Bélgica.

Romano llega corriendo a su lado. Bélgica y España levantan las cejas porque ninguno de los dos conoce esa ropa que lleva.

—Ya estoy —asegura ajustándose el sombrero y cruzándose de brazos muy macho.

—¿Y esa chaqueta? —pregunta Bélgica.

—Es... de mi fratello.

—Ah, ¡mira que guapo se ha vestido para venir conmigo! A ver si no volvemos con alguna pretendiente para él también —se ríe España.

Alguien recibe una fulminación por parte de Romano y un amago de patada... Alguien también se sonroja hasta la punta de los pies.

—Ouch! Vale, vale —España se ríe pidiendo disculpas.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunta mirándole.

—Sí, venga —sonríe poniéndose su sombrero.

—¿Va a... venir alguien más? —pregunta sin mirarle.

—No, hoy vamos solos tú y yo —le toma de los hombros—. Pero no necesitamos a nadie para divertirnos, ¿a que no? —se dice más a si mismo que a Romano, porque quisiera que estuviera Franciaaaaaa.

Romano niega con la cabeza, contento de que no vaya a ir el francés idiota y solo sean ÉL y España. Se sonroja solo, aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Pues... a cenar y luego a una taberna ¿Quieres? Vamos a esa en la que ponen ese vino tan bueno del sur pero que siempre está un poco sucia y que ni Francia ni Austria me dejan ir nunca, ahí junto a la plaza, ¿quieres?

Romano asiente frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo un poco. ¡A UNA TABERNA!

—¿Me dejarás beber?

—Pues claro, todo lo que quieras —se ríe yendo al establo a por el caballo—. ¡Pero no te pases porque si no mañana ya veremos quién es el guapo que te despierta!

Romano asiente, sonriendo. ¡TODO LO QUE QUIERA! Da saltitos un poco emocionado y camina rápido hasta el establo.

Amarrada a las riendas de su caballo, España debe encontrar una botella cerrada con corcho y cera. Impresa en la cera está la marca del anillo de la corona Francesa.

—Oh... —aprieta los ojos sacándola y solloza un poquito.

—Che? —pregunta Romano poniéndose de puntas para ver qué es.

—Mira, me la manda Francia —se la da antes de levantarle y montarle al caballo.

—¿Cuándo podré ir yo solo en un caballo? —pregunta con la botella en la mano, mirándole de reojo.

—Mmm... hoy no, porque luego para volver no es cómodo, pero te enseñaré pronto, ¿vale? —se le sube detrás.

El italiano le recarga encima un poquito, sólo porque va a llevarle a beber y trae un saco bonito. El español le abraza un poco porque está haciendo drama.

Romano se gira y le mira por encima del hombro. España aprieta los ojos apretándole contra sí.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta descolocadillo sin entender.

—Es que... es complicado —le pasa una mano por el pelo y le suelta lo bastante para espolear al caballo—. El señor Austria le pidió al jefe una cosa difícil, que dejara de ver a Francia y ahora le echo un poco de menos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —le mira de reojo—. Porque está preocupado, no entiende del todo que Francia es mi hermano porque siempre ve que nos damos besos y todo eso.

Roma frunce el ceño.

—¿Y qué le preocupa? —sin entender el problema, porque creo que si alguien entiende en alguna medida a Francia y España son los hermanos Italia.

—Pues cree que Francia está enamorado de mí y tiene miedo que yo lo haga de vuelta —sonríe un poco.

—¡¿Francia está enamorado de ti?! —un poco escandalizado, como si no tuviera con uno suficiente.

—No, no, claro que no —se ríe—. Pero el señor Austria lo cree porque no lo entiende y como me quiere mucho, le da miedo.

—No vas a dejar de ver al tonto de Francia —responde como si fuera ridículamente obvio.

Suspira el dramas.

—Bueno... no, solo voy a no poder ir con él a solas... —responde.

—¿Y a dónde ibas con él a solas? —pregunta notando el agobio de España pero de verdad sin entenderlo.

—Pues... no lo sé —se encoge de hombros—. A beber y a cortejar chicas... aunque igual ahora no iba a poder ir a cortejar a nadie —se rasca la cabeza.

—E irás a beber conmigo —ofrece frunciendo el ceño con el cortejo de chicas.

—Pues sí, sí quieres. No me molesta el cambio, tú eres muy divertido también, solo le echo de menos... ah! Pero ya sé, te enseñaré a ti a cortejar chicas —se ríe. Romano se sonroja dándole un codacito y separándole de él.

—A mí no me gustan las chicas —asegura.

—Pues a chicos —le guiña un ojo con complicidad.

—¡Nooo! ¡Tampocooo! —se sonroja más aún dándole otro codazo. España se ríe.

—Papá habría querido que supieras hacerlo —prueba con un poco de presión psicológica a ver si cuela.

—Yo ya lo sé hacer pero no quiero porque no me gustan —declara. (Claro Roma... desde ahí inventándote cosas como las mujeres que yo no te creo).

—Ah, no te creo —pica.

—¡Pues créeme!

—¡Pues demuéstralo! —reta.

—¡Nooo! ¡No voy a demostrarte eso porque no quiero!

España se ríe.

—Eres un tonto y me caes MAL. Te odio. Solo vine porque soy grande.

—Oh, qué lástima. Repudiado por mis hermanos y amigos y tú ni siquiera querías venir conmigo —el drama. El italiano pone los ojos en blanco.

—Todo es tu culpa por casarte.

—Nunca me dijiste que piensas de ello más que es una mala idea —nota, deteniendo el caballo. Romano se sonroja más abrazando la botella que le dio cuando subieron.

—Ehh... pienso que... es estúpido... y il signore Austria es...

España se baja de un salto escuchándole mientras amarra el caballo.

—Da... miedo.

El ibérico levanta las cejas mirándole, haciendo gesto para que se deje caer y bajarle.

—Dice cosas además —se deja caer.

—¿Cosas?

—Cosas —se agarra de la ropa de España para no caerse del todo al piso y se sonroja un poquito con la cercanía.

—¿Cosas de qué? —le baja y de nuevo le abraza de los hombros.

—Cosas de cosas raras —murmura porque aún no ha hablado con España de eso y le da miedito hacerlo.

—Pero ¿qué cosas raras? —insiste sin entender, dirigiéndole al interior de unas puertas de madera.

—Cosas como... —baja el tono, dice algo y se sonroja. El español le mira de reojo porque no se ha enterado, pidiendo una mesa para dos.

—¿Qué?

—El día que le llevé a su cuarto... —cambia el peso de pie.

El mayor levanta las cejas guiándole a la mesa que les señala el camarero, porque de eso hace ya bastante

—Me dijo algo de ser un niño de la casa de Austria y... m-me dijo...

—Ah, sí... eso también me lo dijo a mí —responde sonriendo—. Dice que debería tener más mano dura contigo y consentirte menos, pero a mí no me sale —le guiña un ojo sentándose frente a él—. Igualmente trata de hacer lo que te pide porque si no me reñirá a mí —confiesa suspirando.

—Veneciano dice que si no lo hago va a castigarme y él... dijo que... yo solo era tu... —mueve los pies de adelante a atrás.

—Sí, es posible que te castigue —le sonríe un poco desconsoladamente—. Pero lo hace por tu bien... y si te hace algo que no te gusta vienes y me lo dices y hablaremos con él a ver como lo resolvemos, ¿vale?

—Me dijo que no me querías.

—¿Qué? —se queda paralizado.

—Y que si no hacía muchas cosas ibas a dejar de quererme.

España parpadea y frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuáles cosas?

—Cosas, para ser como tú. Y... a mí no me importa porque yo no te quiero —asegura, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo incluso con todo y todo ahora que se lo está contando, porque la verdad es que dijera lo que dijera il signore Austria, después de entonces y del primer impacto, España se había seguido portando igual con él y no había dejado de quererle... así que ahora mismo se siente un poco maligno, el momento perfecto para hacer quedar mal al austriaco—, pero dijo que si no trabajaba y... hacia lo que él decía, no me ibas a querer. Dijo también que me pegaría y que me echaría de la casa.

España entrecierra los ojos aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Y que yo solo era tu... —se lo piensa porque eso sí lo dijo aunque no se acuerda bien de la palabra—... sirviente —y al bruto romanito, perdónenlo, no es muy brillante que digamos, pero todo lo horrible que pudo haber dicho Austria se puede perder entre las mentiras y las verdades.

El español se humedece los labios pensando en cómo abordar esto, seguramente Austria le había dicho esas cosas para tener una manera de lograr que le hiciera caso y cumpliera sus tareas, solía usarlo a menudo... no le gustaba mucho la forma pero verdad es que en Veneciano había funcionado muy bien.

—Yo... nadie va a echarte de casa —asegura para empezar porque ya bastantes veces ha tenido viéndole que se iba él solo por una rabieta—. Pero sí puede que te castigue y me enfade si no le haces caso o le golpeas o le gritas.

Romano se cruza de brazos.

—¿Y vas a castigarle a él si no me hace caso o me golpea o me grita?

—Pues... —traga saliva porque en realidad le da un poco de miedito también a él en esas.

—¿Él sí está a tu altura? —pregunta en una frase que la verdad... él no entiende.

—No dejaré que te haga daño porque sí. No dejaré que NADIE te haga daño porque sí, pero... ¿Eh?

—Dijo que yo no estaba a tu altura, pero él es más alto que tú... y yo voy a crecer...

—Oh... sí, no te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que vas a crecer del todo muy pronto —prefiere no explicarle al respecto de eso. Romano sonríe un poquito porque le ha dicho que no va a echarle de casa y que nadie le hará daño porque sí.

—Quiero vino.

—¡Venga! —golpea la mesa y se ríe—. ¡Vamos a probarlos todos, eres un latino! ¡Deberías conocerlos todos! ¡Deberías poder cabalgar perfectamente con una barrica entera entre pecho y espalda! —tan emocionado.

A Romano le brillan los ojos, porque sí que es un latino y sí que le gusta el vino, y se siente GRANDE porque España se lo ha llegado a beber, aunque seguramente va a quedarse dormido en la primera hora.

España pide jamón y queso y pan y una botella de vino bueno, sirviéndoles a los dos... y después de la tercera copa de vino empieza a notar a Romanito ya más contento de lo normal. Hora del interrogatorio.

Romanito se ríe un poco de cualquier tontería de España, cosa que no es muy difícil que ya le ha contado, como habitualmente, un millón de cosas sin parar de reírse.

—Bueno. Y ahora, mi amor... viene el momento en que me cuentas —le pone más vino—. ¿Ya hay alguien que te haga tilín? —perdonadle, también ha bebido. Romanito, que siente que todo le da vueltas menos España, entrecierra los ojos.

—¡No me preguntes esas cosas! —protesta riéndose un poquito, mirando el vino y dándole otro traguito.

—Vengaaa ¿por qué no? Cuéntamelooo —pide España riéndose.

—Nooooo! Me da vergüenzaaa —se tapa la cara.

—¡No te la dé! ¡Soy yo!

—¡No eres tuuuuuú! —se ríe y esconde la cabeza dentro del saco de Veneciano.

—Eh? ¡No, no, digo que soy yo! venga, ¡dímelo, que quiero saberloooo! —pide. El italiano niega con la cabeza sin saber cómo salir de esta.

—A mí... a mí no me gusta nadie, nadie nadie nadie nuncamevaagustarnadiemasquetú —le da hipo.

—¿Eh? —el otro bobo—. Sí que te gusta alguieeeen —se estira sobre la mesa y le pica un poco con un dedo. Romano se ríe deteniéndole la mano y le mira con los ojitos un poco desorbitadillos.

—Noooooo... tú no me gustaaaaas.

—Oh, no, no, digo que soy yo, que me lo puedes contar, yo te guardo el secreto —se explica mejor.

—Pero no le digas a Spagna nuncaaa.

—Vale —risa idiota. Romanito cierra los ojos y se toma otro trago de vino, le da hipo a la mitad y se lo tira un poco encima. España se ríe tontamente mirándole porque está en ese punto que todo le da mucha risa... o sea, como siempre.

—No se lo digas a naaaaaaadie... pero a nadie nuncanuncanuncanuncanunca

—Te lo juro por mis muertos —el apasionado—. Por dios y por la virgen —no te preocupes, Romanito, seguramente mañana casi no se acuerde de nada.

—Yonoleodiotanto —susurra.

—¿A quién?

—¿A quién qué?

—Va, ¡dímelo y no te hagas de rogar! —presiona porque se ha perdido—. ¿Ya le has dado un beso?

El italiano abre los ojos y le mira. Niega con la cabeza.

—Nuuuuuuu...

—¿Por qué no?

Romano le mira unos instantes y se sonroja. Aprieta los ojos.

—Me da vergüenzaa. Pero un día soñé que me daba uno... y mi fratello dice que hoy me dará uno como a Francia... —sonríe y cierra los ojos.

—¡Ah! No tienes que tener vergüenza, tú eres un chico muuuuy guapo y seguro que le gustas y si lo has soñado tienes que tomar valor ¿Hoy le verás?

Romano sube las piernas en la silla y se hace bolita mirándole, recargando la barbilla en sus rodillas.

—No le gusto... —asegura y luego se acuerda de que se ha de ser tsundere en la vida—, ni me gustas.

—¿¡Cómo vas a no gustarle?! —responde muy seguro—. ¡Si no le gustas es que es idiota!

El italiano se sonroja aunque esto le hace un montón de gracia.

—¿Eh? —se le contagia la risa.

—Eres un idioootaaaa —canta un poco.

—¡Anda! ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

El chico se ríe tontamente un poco más y se levanta de pie sobre su silla. España le mira hacer, sonriendo.

—Tú eres un tooonto... porque... porque... —va perdiendo un poquito la vertical—, vas a casarte.

—Sí —se ríe avergonzadito.

—Y... yo te odio —da un paso hacia España en el aire, quien levanta las manos para detenerle si se cae.

—Y nunca voy a decirte que me gustas —se cae y quiero aclarar que todo lo dice arrastrando un poco las letras.

España le sujeta antes de que se caiga sobre la mesa, levantándose también y tropezando un poco con él abrazado, acaban los dos en el suelo.

Romano se ríe un poquito. El español está muerto de risa con él encima.

El italiano le pone una mano en la mejilla y le mira... de manera especial por un instante. España le mira notando esa mirada, parpadea lentamente un instante deteniéndosele un poquito el corazón.

Romano toma aire y de repente el mundo le da vueltas con lo que ha bebido.

—No vomites, por favor —le pide al notarle la cara, intentando ponerse de pie.

Una mano con un guante negro le toma del hombro y del brazo, ayudándole a pararse. España mira al personaje.

Francia, vestido muy sobriamente de negro liso (cosa MUY rara) de pies a cabeza y con la gorra de la capa puesta sobre el pelo, le sonríe tirando de su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

A España se le ilumina la mirada al reconocerle y se le echa en brazos. Francia se ríe abrazándole.

—¡Has venidooooo!

—Ehh, eh... claro que he venido, ¿crees que soy idiota? —pregunta el francés entre risas dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—¡Ah! Me alegro muchomuchomuchomuchoooo —le abraza muy fuerte porque está muy contento y salta un poquito.

—¿Cómo no iba a venir? —Francia se aguanta que casi le truene una costilla, abrazándole igual de fuerte... muy, MUY contento, antes de empujarle un poco de la cintura para que le suelte, temiendo que Austria haya mandado a alguien para espiarles (les encantan los juegos de espías).

Y de repente España se acuerda de Romano... y de que estaba A PUNTO de besarle... y de que estaba por aquí en general.

Romano se incorpora un poquito en el suelo, un poco verde de la cara en realidad, sentándose súper mareado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta sentándose a su lado, sin soltar demasiado a Francia.

—Mmmareo... —susurra Romano cerrando los ojos. España sonríe y le pasa la mano por la cabeza acariciándole el pelo, atrayéndole para que se le eche encima.

—Si le has dado de beber como cinco copas —se ríe un poco Francia moviendo la mesa de al lado para darle espacio—. Podrías darle un poco de leche caliente.

—Creo que si toma leche ahora me va a vomitar, dejémosle descansar un poco —sigue acariciándole la cabeza.

—Era mi idea, en realidad —Francia sonríe mirando a Romano y le da una palmada a España en el hombro —. Ven, cárgale y vamos a una de las mesas de ahí atrás, están más escondidas que esta, e igual y puede acostarse un poco.

—Vale, venga —le toma de debajo de las axilas para levantarle.

—Me siento peor que yendo a espiar a Angleterre —confiesa el francés sonriendo.

—Sí se entera va a matarme pero no se va a enterar porque está con Veneciano —se ríe España llevándose a Romano sosteniéndole de debajo del culo y traga saliva pensando de nuevo en la forma en que le ha mirado antes.

—Claro que no va a enterarse, jamás pensaría que soy yo vestido así —Francia se ríe dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—. ¿Cómo estáaaas?

—Bien... —susurra aun pensando en eso. Sacude la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos y sonríe de nuevo—. Bien, bien —se ríe.

—Mmmmm... no me convences —asegura sentándose frente a él y revisándole de pies a cabeza—. ¿Estás más delgado? ¿No te ha dado bastante de comer?

—Eh? —vacila con lo de que no le convence, echando a Romano para que se le apoye encima si quiere al dormir—. No, nooo, son los nervios.

Romano le abraza de la cintura y hace un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos, fallando miserablemente.

—¿Estás nervioso? Mañana vas a tirártelo, Espagne! Ja! Pillín —le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla y sonríe.

—Por fiiin —sonríe y se sonroja un poquito. El francés suspira.

—¿Cómo mas has estado? ¿Acabaste todas las cosas que tenías que terminar? —pregunta queriendo saberlo todo, TODO.

—Ya no lo sé, llevo tantos días gritándole a todo el mundo por todo que no sé ni lo que falta... tengo unas ganas de que esto acabe...

—O que empiece más bien. Todo va a estar bien, cher... es cuestión de antes de la boda y los nervios —sonríe extendiendo una mano hacia él, notándolo, apretando el puño y devolviéndola a su regazo.

España mira como le tiende la mano y suspira, abrazando a Romano en cambio de abrazar a Francia. Él sonríe de oreja a oreja igualmente porque con mano o no, están sentados ahí igual. Se acomoda.

—¿Puedes tomar algo más? Quiero que me cuentes TODO —asegura.

—Aún tengo tu botella —sonríe—. Pero solo una copa, que mira como está Romanito.

—Vale, vale... Una copa. Te juro que te dejaré ir a tiempo, sólo quería verte un rato —asegura.

—Estoy muy contento que hayas venido hoy, mañana nos veremos además —sonríe sinceramente.

—Seh. Pero mañana vas a estar demasiado encandilado y hoy... ¡Es hoy! Hoy estas soltero aún. Iba a dejarte sólo la botella y... No pude resistirme.

—No, pero te estaba echando de menos, antes le he contado a Romanito lo que ha pasado.

—¿Y qué dijo? Lo mismo que yo, seguro... Que ese hombre está loco.

—No, dijo que... era estúpido y que seguiríamos viéndonos y que en realidad... Bueno, yo no puedo ir contigo a cortejar a nadie ya y me ha dicho que puedo llevarle a él a beber —cada uno interpreta lo que quiere.

—Y yo puedo aparecer como ahora —sonríe de lado contento con el plan. Mira a Romanito—. ¿Cómo lo pasa? ¿Habló contigo algún día?

—Me ha dicho que... Austria le da miedito y sigue diciendo que toda la boda es una estupidez —suspira. Francia entrecierra los ojos.

—Mmmm... Este niño...

España le mira.

—Me recuerda a alguien...

—¿A quién?

—Sabes esas veces que... Angleterre...

España levanta una ceja y sonríe un poquito desde ya, porque Francia suele ocupar a Inglaterra para compararlo tooooodo, muchas veces sin ni darse cuenta y le hace gracia.

—Esas veces que grita que me odia pero que sabes que no... Bueno, al menos antes no lo hacía—se ríe.

—Me ha contado que le gusta alguien... he prometido no contárselo a nadie —asegura mirándole con ternura apoyado sobre si, acariciándole el pelo.

—¿Que le gustas tú? —sonríe de lado y le cierran un ojo.

El español se tensa aun mirando a Romano y le encajan unas cuantas cosas de las que antes no ha entendido del todo. Más paralizado y menos sonriente de lo que le gustaría que Francia pudiera notar en un tema serio. Aprieta los ojos.

—No, yo no, yo voy a casarme mañana —finge reírse. Francia se humedece los labios y entrecierra los ojos.

—No te habías enterado... —murmura.

España aparta la mirada sin sonreír porque le es más fácil negar las evidencias... lo que pasa es que esa mirada... y lo que había dicho... aprieta los ojos.

—Es un niño, que te adora... —susurra—, y que crece.

—¿Crees que...? ¿Crees...? —susurra.

—Mais oui... —asiente. España aprieta los ojos y le aprieta contra sí.

—Es pequeño aún... pero tú y yo éramos más pequeños y... —se encoge de hombros.

—Me ha dicho que ha soñado con un beso —suspira—. Quizás sería mejor que no viera la boda mañana.

Francia le mira fijamente.

—Non, non. Va a pasársele, Espagne, al final, es como ver a los muertos. Si yo no hubiera visto a Jeanne ser quemada en la pira, no lo habría creído... —el dramático—. Él tiene que verlo y superarlo.

—No quiero romperle el corazón, ¿sabes? En el fondo es un buen chico y... es tan tierno aun —explica porque casi le duele más a él.

—Vas a rompérselo igual —se encoge de hombros—, mejor dar un paso al frente decidido que ser cuidadoso hasta la eternidad.

—No, no, es decir, no es como que vaya a detener la boda por esto... solo que quizás no hay necesidad de que LO VEA.

Francia sonríe con la idea de detener la boda.

—¿Cómo pretendes hacer que no lo vea? —pregunta suavemente—. ¿Qué vas a decirle a Autriche además? Cuidado... quizás lo manda a dormir al calabozo si se entera.

—Podría... hacer que alguien cuidara de él mañana, que se quedara en casa —explica.

—Entonces quizás se sentiría abandonado...

—Esto es complejo —vuelve a mirar al italiano y a acariciarle la cara.

Romano balbucea algo entre dientes y medio abre los ojos.

—No me puedo creer que esté pensando en ti la noche antes de mi noche de bodas —le riñe/se riñe a si mismo España sonriendo un poco de lado.

—Yo no me puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta antes... ¡de verdad estás COMPLETAMENTE idiotizado con Autriche! —comenta Francia.

—Hay... tiene bastante que ver el hecho de que no quería verlo, ni quiero. Es más fácil esto si no le estoy rompiendo el corazón a nadie ¿sabes? Y menos si es a un niño al que yo también adoro.

Francia suspira.

—¿Quieres que haga algo? —ofrece.

—No, no, tú... yo te necesito conmigo —le mira. Francia sonríe.

—Me tendrás a tu lado, mon amour... —asegura. España sonríe—. Echándole miraditas asesinas a Autriche —agrega terminándose el vasito de vino que han terminado por pedirse.

—Creo que si no hubieras llegado... quizás le hubiera besado —confiesa y luego se ríe con eso—. Échamelas a mí de la envidia, que yo me lo voy a tiraaar.

—¿Le hubieras... besado? —pregunta a España levantando las cejas.

—Olvídalo, no ha pasado, por suerte o por desgracia —niega con la cabeza sonriendo derrotado.

—¡Va a odiarme a mí para siempre! —cae en la cuenta.

—No estoy seguro de que se haya enterado demasiado —se ríe.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué lo habrías besado? —pregunta sonriendo. El español le mira a los ojos y suspira sonriendo derrotado.

—Seguramente ha sido una suerte en realidad.

—¡A Espagne le gusta Romanito! —se ríe.

—No, no, tío, ¡que me caso mañana! —protesta sonrojándose un poquito—. ¡Y es un niño pequeño!

—Uhh... voy a molestarte de aquí al día del juicio final con esto... —se ríe un poco más, sin piedad.

—¡No! Va en serio —aprieta los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... eso te pone en una liga diferente de perversiones, cher —insiste ahora en un susurro, volviendo a soltar una carcajada.

—¡Franciaaa! ¡Me haces sentir fatal! —protesta sonrojándose un poco más.

—Es lo mínimo que mereces... ¡y el día anterior a tu boda! —sonríe cínico—. Mon dieu, Espagne, de verdad... ¿qué tal que susurras su nombre una noche en los brazos de Autriche?

—¡No! ¡Tío! No es en ese... ¡No! Mírale, es muy... ¡No!

Francia se dobla de la risa, acostándose un poco en la mesa.

—Y Austria aun me gusta, aunque le odies, ya sé que intentas que me olvide peeeeroooo...

—Y el tarado de Autriche pensando que es de mi de quien tiene que estar celoso... cuando es de... PFFFFFFF

—¡Oh! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA INSINUAR NADA! —exclama en suplica abrazando posesivamente al italiano—. Como sospeche algo me lo va a mandar ahí con los sajones o quién sabe.

Francia se tapa la boca completamente muerto de la risa, mirándole a la cara.

—Además, insisto en que no hay nada de que estar celoso. Romanito es un niño y le quiero mucho de manera FRATERNAL.

—Para, por favor... para que ya me duele el estómago.

España se sonroja más, contagiado de la risa, por supuesto.

—No, venga, en serio... —aprieta los ojos—. Que me caso mañana —repite.

—Y aunque te hubieras casado antier, mon amour... Hasta estás... mon dieu, hasta estás sonrojado —otra vez empiezan las risas.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es el vino —mano a la cara.

—Y yo te conocí hoy mismo en este sitio, me parece bien que entres en carácter —asegura volviendo a subirse la capucha de la capa. Carraspea—. Buenas tagdes, señog España. Mi nombge es Fgancisco.

—No te me pongas sarcástico, Paquito, no te me pongas sarcástico.

—Mon dieuuuu! Paquito nooo! —protesta

—Prefieres ¿Currito?

—Non non! Cugggito a ningún lado con esa palabra.

España se ríe. Romano abre los ojos de repente y se separa un poco del español, descolocado, que se mete un susto de aquellos porque no se lo esperaba, mirándole. Romanito le mira mareadisimo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —caricia en la cara.

—Estás gritando —responde ante la inquisidora y malévola cara de Francia, que sonríe.

—Estábamos... —nota que Francia le mira y vacila incomodándose un poco porque esto está REALMENTE poco madurado para él—. E-Estábamos riendo y hablando, sí.

Francia lo nota completamente sorprendido, sonriendo más de lado sintiendo una pequeña, feliz y silenciosa venganza contra Austria.

—Quiero ir a casa —susurra el italiano mareado aun acostándose encima de España otra vez, quien se vuelve a Francia y se encoge de hombros señalando a Romano.

—Nos vemos mañana... —se despide en plan "ya lo has oído". Francia asiente y suspira, levantándose.

—Venga, mi vida, levanta... ¿puedes andar? —pregunta España a Romano, que asiente, groggy, levantándose de la silla y yéndose cuan largo es hasta el suelo pero el español consigue detenerle antes y cargárselo a la espalda.

Francia mientras tanto se va a pagar, sacando una bolsita con monedas y cubriendo la cuenta. Mira a España de reojo y se ríe un poquito internamente otra vez.

—Espera, no, no lo pagues todo tú —pide España acercándose cuando ha recuperado los sombreros y la chaquetas, aun con Romano a su espalda.

—Venga, soy el padrino... y bebiste tú y Romanito, puro vino barato en este cuchitril que sigo sin entender por qué te gusta —le riñe un poco dándole un golpecito en el pecho y apuntando a la puerta.

—Porque el vino es barato... pero muy bueno —se ríe.

—Nadie lo niega... —le da una palmada en el culo y aprieta los ojos al notarlo—. Dieu... lo siento.

—Conmigo no te disculpes, será como si no me hubieras tocado el culo un millón de veces... —se encoge de hombros—. Solo no lo hagas frente a mí... ¡marido! —sonríe porque igual le hace ilusión a pesar de todo—. Ponle mi chaqueta a Roma por los hombros, no coja frío.

—Tu marido... te lo vas a tirar mañana, te juro Espagne que solo porque el cabrón es guapo y tiene eso que... hace que no esté planeando envenenarle.

—No planeas envenenarle porque te gusta y porque es mío, lo sabes y lo sé desde que le vimos por vez primera.

—No me gusta, ni un poco... de hecho lo odio y lo sabes perfectamente bien —le mira de reojo y le da un beso en la cabeza a Romano, abriéndoles la puerta para que salgan de la taberna.

—¡Mira! Resulta que todo se pega, cuanto odio en el mundo —sale, riéndose. Francia sale detrás, abrazándole de los hombros y yendo hacia los caballos.

—¿Estás bien? Entero... no vas a tirar a Roman... nooooooo, claro que no le vas a tirar a ningún sitio —le pica.

—Ja, ja, ja, que risa —protesta riéndose igual.

—Me alegra saber que conservas tu sentido del humor —indica deteniéndose al lado del caballo del español—. Espero que lo conserves intacto después de unirte a la fiera ridícula esa que tendrás como marido.

—No le llames fiera ridícula, solo está asustado pobrecillo —mueve a Romano para subirle al caballo.

—¿Pseudo-aristócrata, frígido y seco te gusta más? —sonrisa cínica.

—Siento que no puedas venir a casa a dormir y volver a hablar sobre las formas en las que YO me lo voy a beneficiar.

—Veremos si consigues que responda en ALGO más allá que acostarse ahí como una tabla. ¿Estás seguro de que tiene pene?

—Ya te lo contaré la semana que viene en una carta —responde orgulloso.

—Cómo puedes casarte con alguien sin saber si tiene pene. Te lo voy a preguntar una última vez, ¿no se lo has intentado TOCAR siquiera? —pregunta cargando a Romano en lo que se sube al caballo.

—Sh... sh, sh, shhh, espera, espera... —pide silencio—. ¿Estoy oyendo hablar a tus celos? ¿Ya han aprendido a hablar? —sonríe y se monta. Francia se ríe.

—Qué celos te voy a tener sólo porque vas a tirarte a UNO... y solo a UNO para siempre.

—Uno que es guapo y listo y sexy y tiene un polvo... con ese miedito que da ¡que parece que vaya a castigar al mismo Papa si es necesario! Y baila mejor que tú así que todo es enseñable —miente porque de hecho bailan por un estilo, pero diferente. Estira las manos para que le pase a Romano.

—Baila mejor que... ohh, dieu, no acabas de decir eso —protesta levantando las cejas, picándose, claro.

España le guiña un ojo.

—Me quedaré a Romano —decide en broma.

—¡En tus sueños! —frunce el ceño de repente. Francia se ríe de él y le pasa a Romanito.

—No baila mejor que yo.

—Lo que digo es que es mi protegido, no seas tonto —protesta poniéndole frente a él, riendo un poco—. Quizás puedas comprobarlo mañana.

—Quizás... si es que no me echa de su boda —extiende una mano y le toma la suya, y se le empañan los ojos repentinamente, sonriendo de lado.

—No puede hacer eso, eres mi padrino —le aprieta la mano.

—Je t'aime, Espagne —le sonríe apretando de vuelta—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Da igual cuanto me digas que me quieres, no te voy a prestar más dinero, Francia —bromea España apretándole la mano para no hacer drama.

—Merde... ¿Y a tu esposo? —pregunta riendo.

—Creo que dejaré que él se encargue de eso, a ver si te lo presta —le guiña un ojo. Los ojos azules ruedan, le suelta la mano.

—Sólo porque eres tú, que si no ya me lo habría tirado —admite riendo—. Trata de no hacerle ninguna perversión de aquí a la casa.

—¿Eh? Si ya no voy a verle hasta mañana en el altar...

Francia sonríe su sonrisa de malo.

—Hablo de a Romano.

—Eh? —mira al italiano entre sus brazos—. Franciaaa —protesta apretando los ojos y negando con la cabeza mientras sonríe nerviosito—. Voy a tener que enseñarle a montar pronto... —España no se escucha—. Ya me lo ha pedido él mismo antes.

—Mon dieu... ¿Pero es que tú no te oyes? —Francia se ríe a carcajadas—. Puede que si le enseñas eso Autriche sí que te lo manda a Asia.

—¿Qué?

—Si le enseñas a MONTAR. Cher, ¿cuánto has bebido tú? —pregunta riendo y subiéndose a su propio caballo.

—¿Eh? Me refiero a... ¡joder! —protesta riéndose—. ¡No! ¡NO! Aunque no fuera a ser un hombre casado, es... —le mira y aprieta los ojos—. Másomenos de la misma edad que tú y yo cuando. ¡JODER, FRANCIA!

Francia se ríe a carcajadas, tremendamente divertido.

—Si te sirve de consuelo yo creo que éramos más grandes —valiente consuelo, riendo—. Y éramos de la misma edad,... —tonito acusador.

—¡Vale ya! No le voy a enseñar eso —le fulmina sonriendo—. Se le va a pasar y va a encontrar a alguien de su edad con quien aprender —le pasa la mano por el pelo otra vez, con ternura.

—¿Y no vas a ponerte celoso?

—Noooo —le fulmina otra vez sonriendo—. ¡Porque me voy a estar tirando a mí marido!

—Al frígido de tu maridooo —le imita en castellano.

—¡No va a ser un frígido! ¡Vale ya de tratar de liarme con el chaval! —sonrojadito... lo tienes claro.

—¿Yooo? ¡¿Yo liarte a ti?! Pero si yo no soy el que ha tenido la idea —se burla un poco.

—¡Pues habré sido yo! —protesta con sarcasmo.

—En realidad me parece que fue él —señala a Romano—, no le quites mérito.

España se vuelve a él recordando cómo le ha mirado antes.

—Venga, no me líes, voy a casa... no vemos mañana —cambia de tema sin mirarle haciendo al caballo moverse un poco. Francia revuelve también un poco al caballo pomposamente.

—¡No vayas a soñar con esas perversiones, Espagne! —le advierte sonriendo como despedida.

—¡Buenas noches, Francia! —responde con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de sonreír en un tono de "deja de molestarmeeee"

El francés espolea al caballo para salir corriendo de ahí mientras suelta una carcajada tipo maléfica de la bella durmiente.

España se va hacia el otro lado cabalgando con Romanito en brazos, bastante más incómodo de lo habitual ahora que está pensando en ESTO. El italiano se le recarga más que NUNCA porque está mareado, el brincar del caballo no ayuda en nada y España esta calientito.

Lo cual no le ayuda en lo absoluto, carraspeando y moviéndose incomodo, riñéndose a sí mismo, hasta que por fin llega a casa y le carga en brazos para llevarle hasta su cuarto y acostarle en la cama, donde Veneciano ya duerme.

Romano se despierta un poquito cuando llegan a casa, colgándosele del cuello y abrazándole inocentemente.

—Shhh... Duerme, mi amor —susurra España sin pensar acariciándole la espalda y aprieta los ojos al notar como le ha llamado, dejándole sobre la cama.

Romanito no le suelta del cuello y de la cintura tan fácil.

—Venga, Roma... vas a despertar a Veneciano —protesta tumbándose también a su lado.

—Spagnaaaa —susurra romanito entre sueños.

—Uf... —protesta y mueve los pies quitándose las botas ahí tumbado.

Romano hace un movimiento y se encarama encima del español como aquella vez que durmió sobre él (que no era la primera vez que lo hacía). España parpadea mirando lo que hace, más despierto ahora. Romano se acurruca.

—Oh... no, venga, no me hagas esto... —susurra un poco frustrado pero sin quitarle de encima porque tiene sueño y está cansado.

Unos cuantos segundos más tarde romano tiene la boca abierta y está roncando un poquito.

—Bleh —protesta el español sacando la lengua y se acurruca también.

En algún lugar del subconsciente de Romanito, éste sonríe. Que no te despiertes con los pantalones por las rodillas, cariño, intentando quitárselos a media noche.

* * *

_¡Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de esta historia! Un review para saber quién piensa que España es un pervertidooooo._


	6. Despertar tumultoso

A eso de las seis de la mañana, Romano, que está sudando de pies a cabeza porque, ¡joder! España es un HORNO, le empuja un poco, aun dormido, intentando salir de su abrazo pero no le sueltaaaaaa.

—Mmmmm —protesta revolviéndose un poco y pateando un poquito a España en el camino, claro, hasta que encuentra una posición un poco más óptima y cómoda en la que al menos se le enfría la espalda. Cierra los ojos otra vez y abre la boca sobre el pecho del español.

España ni se entera, con Veneciano a su espalda abrazado a él también... como entre Austria y os encuentre...

Romano se revuelve un poco más unos minutos más tarde cambiando de nuevo la posición, ahora yendo más hacia arriba a respirarle al español en el cuello.

En general, Austria no va a despertar a Veneciano personalmente... ni a nadie. Pero hoy es diferente. Hoy va a CASARSE y está genuinamente HISTERICO, así que entra al cuarto de los niños como un torbellino, gritando órdenes y abriendo las cortinas.

—Mmmmmmmm! —protesta romano hundiendo la nariz más aún en el cuello de España y tratando de cubrirse de la luz.

Austria se acerca a la cama a tirar de las sábanas cuando se queda paralizado al notar al español ahí tirado en medio de los dos italianos que intentan esconderse de la luz y los gritos, reacios a levantarse... el mayor directamente ni se está enterando de lo que pasa cuando el sajón pone los brazos en jarras y frunce el ceño preguntándose a sí mismo, una vez más, ¿qué haces metiéndote en esta jauría de latinos desordenados?

—Spagnaaaa —protesta Romano a modo "haz que se calle lo que sea que suene y que se apague lo que sea que brilla".

—Uugh —protesta España levantando el cojín y tapándoles la cabeza a los tres mientras Veneciano esconde la cara en su espalda.

Satisfecho con este movimiento, Romano se relaja un poco otra vez, volviendo a dormir un segundo más tarde.

Austria bufa por la nariz apretando los labios intentando contenerse para no asesinar a nadie.

Romano suelta un ronquidito

—Venetian, Römer... Spanien... —les llama con suavidad uno por uno—. Tenéis cinco minutos para levantaros antes de que vaya a buscar a alguien a que le corte las patas a la cama

Romano, lo siento Austria, pero en los brazos de España el protector y dormido... aun tu voz no le genera ese terror que quizás generará más tarde.

Si lo genera en Veneciano, más acostumbrado a él, que al oír su nombre parpadea un poco y le nota, acojonándose y removiendo a España pensando que es Romano.

Otro ronquidito ahogado por parte de Romano.

Veneciano se frota los ojos y remueve más fuerte a España que se acaba por despertar un poco, moviéndose hasta aplastar a Romano.

—Ugghhh! —protesta Romano poniéndole las dos manos en el pecho e intentando empujarle.

—Uh... —protesta España despertándose más, aun aplastando a Romano—. ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

—Agh! Me aplastas, idiotaa —protesta Romano con su florido vocabulario, como siempre.

—¿Qué está...? —se echa para atrás y se cae sobre Veneciano, que pega un grito.

Romano se talla los ojos, mirando a España un poco descolocado.

—¿Uh? ¡Oh! ¡Perdona, perdona! — se disculpa España y vuelve a caerse sobre Romano.

—¿Habéis acabado ya? —protesta Austria en riña, con los brazos cruzados.

—Uhh... me a-aplastas —protesta un poquito, ahora el italiano sureño.

España se queda sentado entre los dos, aun parpadeando y se queda pálido al ver a Austria echándose para atrás en la cama.

Romano se sienta con los pelos todos para todos lados, mira a Austria y como está mareadito aún, se medio recarga en el español. Veneciano se baja de la cama y se cuadra un poco... ya querrá Alemania conseguir esto con esta eficacia en años venideros.

—¿Qué ha pasado... por qué estoy aquí? —pregunta España levantando el brazo cuando Romano se le echa encima, abrazándole un poco.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —responde Austria, Romanito entrecierra los ojos y bosteza.

España parpadea mirando alrededor... pantalones bajados. Cuarto de Italia. Cama de Italia. ITALIA SOBRE ÉL. Francia en su cabeza diciendo "no le hagas perversiones". AUSTRIA. Se separa de Romanito dejándole caer sobre el colchón bajándose de la cama con urgencia.

—Yo no... yo... ayer... era muy tarde... yo... voy a... —se sube los pantalones más o menos mientras pasa por delante de Austria—. Yo... Yo... —se dirige a la puerta sujetándose los pantalones con una mano ante la penetrante mirada del austríaco y cuando está a punto de salir, vuelve y le da un besito en los labios—. Te quiero —susurra antes de irse corriendo.

Romano se rasca la cabeza volviendo a acostarse en la cama. Austria se sonroja un poquito mirando a España marcharse y se le asoma una pequeña sonrisita, antes de volverse a los italianos.

—Quince minutos o vais a estar lavando platos hasta que os salgan mejillones en los dedos —les advierte.

—Mmmmm —protesta Romano porque de verdad no QUIERE levantarse. Austria se va y por fin Veneciano respira, volviendo a subirse a la cama.

—Esstoy mareadooo.

Veneciano se deja caer de espaldas a su lado.

—Yo no quiero levantarme —asegura el norteño.

Romano se lleva las dos manos a la cabeza y se hace un poco bolita, pensando un poco en la noche anterior...

—Quizás un poco de agua te ayude —le pone una mano en la cabeza girándose a él.

—Tengo sed —asiente agradeciendo mucho que su hermano esté aquí.

—Deberías beber agua —repite Veneciano que no planea levantarse.

—Quiero dormir.

—Il signiore nos reñirá —como si tú te estuvieras levantando.

—No quiero mejillones en mis manos...

Veneciano se estira para desperezarse.

—Odio esta estúpida boda.

—Fratello... —le llama de repente.

—¿Mmmm?

—¿Estaba Spagna durmiendo con nosotros?

Romano entreabre los ojos... Y se sonroja por primera vez en la mañana.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —pregunta el norteño de forma no tan inocente volviendo a girar en la cama para ponerse de costado, cara a él.

—A-Ayer... —parpadea teniendo imágenes varias inconexas. Francia, las risas, España y él en el suelo cayéndose de la silla. España... en el suelo... España, todo España.

Veneciano repta por la cama acercándosele sonriendo ampliamente. Romano se hace bolita y se sonroja más sin querer siquiera pensar en la opción de lo que pudo haberle dicho.

—Spagna estaba durmiendo contigo, fratello, algo debiste haceeeer —le pica un poco con el dedo.

—Noesciertooo.

—Sí es cierto, estabas... de hecho tenía los pantalones bajados.

—CHEEEE COSA?! —levanta las cejas porque no se había dado cuenta y la cabeza del colchón, mirando a Veneciano.

—¿No lo has visto?

—A-Abajo... en... y-yo... —parpadea—, nolohabía... ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

—Estabas abrazándole y no llevaba pantalones —risita.

—¡No es cierto! Yo no le estaba abrazando y... Y ¡noesverdadd! —protesta frunciendo el ceño y cubriéndose la cabeza.

—Cuéntame lo que pasó, prego —sonríe.

—N-No... no pasó nada —responde y cierra los ojos... pensando otra vez en España, España muy cerca, España abrazándole, España riéndose, vino... España dando vueltas a su alrededor. "No le digas a Spagna". Aprieta los ojos.

—Fratello! ¡No me digas que no pasó nada cuando despertaste en la cama con el chico que te gusta sin pantalones! —exclama.

—¡Élnomegustaaaa! —chilla abriendo los ojos como PLATOS, porque nunca jamás nadie lo había puesto así de claro.

Veneciano suspira.

—¡Y no pasó nada y no le dije que me gusta! ¡Porque no me gusta!

—¿Se lo dijiste? —abre la boca sorprendido.

—¡NOOOO! —chillido histérico se da la vuelta y le da la espalda, rojo como cereza.

—¿Y qué dijo? —se le acerca. Romano parpadea porque no recuerda qué pasó antes ni después, ni siquiera está seguro de haberlo dicho en verdad... ¡Porfavorquenolohayadichodeverdad! ¡Porque no era verdad! ¡Él le odiaba! No le gustaba nada, era idiota y... Esa cara que había puesto, abajo de la mesa, en el suelo...

—Oh... —Veneciano parpadea y se muerde el labio pensando que le rechazó, por la boda y todo eso—. Bueno, es todo un paso que se lo dijeras igualmente...

—¡No le dije nada! —insiste.

—Mejor —decide ahora.

Romano se muerde el labio sabiendo que eso no es precisamente verdad y le mira un poco con cara de circunstancias.

—Es que hoy es la boda... —explica Veneciano.

Romano cambia la expresión y suspira, sonrojándose más y haciéndose bolita otra vez. Era verdad, daba lo mismo la cara de España debajo de la mesa o cualquier idiotez que él hubiera dicho anoche, o que España hubiera dormido con él y que no trajera pantalones... todo eso daba IGUAL porque España iba a casarse HOY y él le ODIABA. Veneciano se revuelve un poco y se acerca a abrazarle.

—Yo le odio, de verdad de verdad le odio —intenta autoconvencerse. El norteño le abraza con fuerza—. Y es mejor que se case, así va a estar con il signore Austria y no va a molestarme a mí —agrega un poco más tristemente de lo que quisiera.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí? Seguro alguien más puede ocuparse de las arras.

—¿Y que nos salgan mejillones en las manos? Sólo eso me falta.

—No, no, le decimos a il signiore que te encuentras mal y que si te hace ir podrías vomitar en el pasillo al altar.

—No sé... —confiesa. Veneciano le abraza más fuerte haciéndole un poco cucharita con dificultades porque es más pequeñito que él.

Romanito se deja abrazar, cosa rara... pero este es Veneciano, cerrando los ojos. No tarda mucho en quedarse dormido, soñando con mejillones en sus manos.

—Cómo tú quieras... —susurra pensando que hoy iba a estar Sacro Imperio e iba a verle, pero... aprieta los ojos… Habrá más ocasiones para bailar con él.

Romano está medio sombi y es la booooda pero sí se acuerda de haber dicho cositas ayer, ni siquiera sabe qué cositas, lo cual es peor... pero en el fondo si quiere ir a ver a España muy guapo solo denle un ratito a que duerma un poco más.

Veneciano se queda dormido también al cabo de un poco y hasta que no llegue alguien a despertarles... otra vez...

Que va a ser España esta vez, que está dando vueltas como autómata y ha perdido quién sabe qué y tenía que decirle a no se sabe quién más que hiciera no se sabe qué.

Francia, que ha llegado temprano para ayudarle, le calma en el pasillo diciéndole que él va a resolver lo que tiene pendiente, que él vaya a darse una vuelta. Asiente a Francia y se mete al cuarto igual de perdido.

—Chicos... chicos... —les mueve un poco.

Romano pega un salto de tres metros ahora sí y Veneciano parpadea, soltándole. Sonrojo espectacular de Romano mirando a España.

—No os durmáis —pide y se rasca la nuca nerviosísimo, sin enterarse—. ¿Sabe alguno donde dejé mi corbata? Llevo una hora buscándola.

—L-La traes puesta, stronzo —responde Romano frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? —se mira a sí mismo, mientras Veneciano se frota los ojos—. No, no, esta no... o sea, sí, no, estoy buscando los zapatos.

Romano le mira unos cuantos segundos, traga saliva, toma aire y se arrastra hasta el borde de la cama, bajándose. Se siente considerablemente mejor después de haber dormido, pero se muere de sed, así que pasa junto a España para ir a la pileta de agua.

España le mira de reojo y se vuelve a Veneciano que le indica que los recogieron del zapatero antes de ayer, preguntándole qué hizo con ellos.

Romano cierra la puerta del baño de un portazo. España consigue enfocarse un segundo y recuerda donde están, yendo corriendo, antes de irse vacila y se acerca a la puerta del baño, golpeándola un poco.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Romano abre la puerta de golpe y le mira con los brazos cruzados, SÚPER serio. España da un pasito atrás levantando las cejas, el italiano se sonroja.

—S-Si te duele la cabeza pide que te den un zumo de frutas, quizás te sientas mejor... —susurra nervioso. Romano le señala con un dedo. España parpadea.

—Yo te odio, capisci? Te odio y siempre voy a odiarte.

El español traga saliva y se sonroja un poquito ante la nueva perspectiva que esto supone, pensando en lo que Francia le dijo ayer "cuando Inglaterra me dice que me odia" y humedeciéndose los labios.

—Y odio esta boda porque es idiota y tú estás más idiota con ella cada vez —se cruza de brazos nervioso con el sonrojo y más aún con los labios humedecidos.

—P-Puedes... puedes quedarte en casa... si quieres —asegura.

—No. Voy a ir a ver lo ridículo que te ves y desearé que te caigas mientras caminas al altar y me reiré de ti cuando lo hagas.

España traga saliva y asiente un poquito. Romano se sonroja más sin saber qué más hacer ahora.

—Eres un idiota —agrega el italiano.

El español se acerca y le abraza. Romano se queda paralizado porque definitivamente NO esperaba esa reacción.

—Te quiero mucho, ¿vale? Aunque me odies... —susurra—. Te quiero mucho y eres muy importante para mí, me alegro mucho de que vayas a estar porque sin ti no sería lo mismo.

Romano tiembla un poco con esto apretando los ojos, ligeramente rebasado.

—Gracias —le aprieta un poco y le suelta por fin—. ¡Nos veremos en la iglesia, no hagáis enfadar al señor Austria!

Romano sigue paralizado cuando le suelta, rooooooojo como tomatito. España le sonríe y luego se marcha corriendo.

Secretamente, el italiano sureño se siente un poquito mejor con el abrazo y el cariño, carraspeando un poco y sin mirar a su hermano, decide ir a bañarse. Mientras se baña, Veneciano saca sus ropas, sonriente porque van a ir.

—Fratelloo~

—Cheeeee? —le grita desde el baño.

—¿Sabes quién va a estar?

—No —saca la cabeza del baño.

—¿Te acuerdas que te he hablado algunas veces de un chico de la casa del signiore... un chico rubio... —se sonroja un poquito—. Y muy guapo?

Romano hace los ojos en blanco.

—El signiore me dijo ayer que va a estar —da una vuelta sobre sí mismo con ensoñación y se apoya en la puerta—. ¿Crees que me pida para bailar?

—Depende, ¿cómo sabes que realmente quieres bailar con él? ¡Es de esos idiotas del norte!

—¡Pues porque me gustaa! —hace una risita tipo jijiji—. Y es muy mono, creo que yo le gusto también un poquito porque siempre se sonroja cuando me acerco.

Romano se sonroja porque sabe que él también se sonroja a veces cuando se acerca España, entendiendo que "te gusta" es la conclusión obvia. Agita la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello.

—¡Pero es del norte! Es como el idiota ese... el... es como il signore Austria. ¿Quieres que te castigue?

—Noo —se ríe—. Él no me castiga, a veces viene a hacerme compañía cuando yo estoy castigado... nunca me habla, pero se queda sentado del otro lado de la puerta y yo me siento mejor.

—¿Por qué te sientes mejor si no te habla? —OK, Romano vive con España... eso de "no te habla" es como... inexistente.

—Pues porque está ahí, no necesito que me hable para que me haga compañía...

—Spagna habla toooodo el tiempo.

—Es cierto, a mí me marea un poco, aunque me gusta cuando cuenta historias —empieza a desnudarse para bañarse también.

—Yo le odio. No me gusta que hable, siempre le digo que se calle —levanta las cejas—. ¿Sabes qué me contó?

—Che cosa?

—Algo raro con Francia... me dijo que il signore Austria no quería que lo viera.

—Eh?

—Sí, que ya no iba a ver a Francia porque tenía miedo.

—Il signiore no iba a ver a Francia?

—No, no, no... Spagna. Ayer que llegamos al caballo había una botella de vino y Spagna me dijo que Francia la había dejado ahí y que il Signore Austria... —se lo piensa porque no se acuerda exactamente lo que le dijo—. Tiene miedo de que Spagna se vaya con Francia.

—¿A Spagna le gusta Francia? —levanta las cejas.

—Nah —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué lo cree il signiore? ¿Es por los besos y eso?

—Sí, ya sabes cómo son —sonríe un poco—, así que il signore Austria tiene castigado también a Francia.

—Pero... ¿cómo es entonces? ¿Qué pasa con los tratados comerciales? —se mete a la bañera.

—Creo que no pueden verse a solas... —a Romano no pueden importarle menos los tratados comerciales, se encoge de hombros—. Yo no creo que no se vayan a ver. ¡Oh! También me dijo que no me echaría de casa y que no dejaría que il signore Austria me castigara.

—¡Ah! ¡Dile que no deje que me castigue a mí tampoco! —pide Veneciano. Romano asiente y le sonríe un poco sintiéndose cada vez más tranquilo.

—Se lo diré —asegura aún con el ceño fruncido mientras termina de vestirse.

—Por cierto...

—¿Si?

—Al final... ¿te dio un beso?

Romano se sonroja un poco y sólo porque es Veneciano, niega con la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta.

—Oh... —susurra un poco decaído por él, cuando ya salido y luego sonríe porque eso significa que no es como que él se esté quedando atrás, mientras canta, lavándose, pensando que va a ver a Sacro Imperioooo.

* * *

_Poquito a poco vamos llegando a la boda (y al multipairing!) empieza a mezclarse el GerIta. ¡Buena suerte, Veneciano!_


	7. Bienvenida ansiada

Sacro Imperio Románico (para el desespero de su padre en-paz-descanse) Germánico está con su hermano mayor el Reino de Prusia en el cuarto de la posada en la que se están quedando ya que llegaron a Bélgica ayer por la tarde. Y si alguna vez Prusia es REALMENTE AWESOME es en esta época, tiene encima cierto aire de cínica victoria con superioridad rebelde que hacen su sonrisa de lado sexy como nunca. Está afeitándose frente al espejo silbando una tonadilla, porque por primera vez en su vida, se ha quitado de encima a ese aristócrata idiota que se cree ser alguien. Un imbécil va a casarse con él... porque mira que hay que ser imbécil, pero ese imbécil va a cumplir su sueño desde que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo, así que imbécil o no, decide, el pobre diablo le cae bien.

El bueno de Sacro Imperio RomanoG (me ha obligado a poner la G), mira a Prusia atentamente, ya bañado, vestido, peinado y listo para salir.

—Preussen... ¿ya hay que irnos? Quiero saludar a Öterreich antes.

—Ah, olvídate de eso, bru. Hoy es un buen día —sigue silbando.

—Österreich está contento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te ha escrito? ¡Bien por él! —se ríe un poco.

—Me escribió Italien.

—Ah... ¿y no prefieres saludar a Italien? —pregunta Prusia de forma inocente pasándose la toalla para quitarse el jabón y los restos de pelo.

Desde luego, por supuesto, obviamente... Sacro Imperio se sonroja y desde luego, por supuesto, aún más obvio... Prusia no se entera.

—¿Mmm? —presiona en busca de una respuesta, mirándole a través del espejo. El pequeño abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra... y se revuelve. Traga saliva.

—¿Ya nos vamos?

—Ja, espera que me vista.

El rubio se levanta y se mira en el espejo, dándose la vuelta, acomodándose el sombrero.

—Estás muy guapo, hombre, ¡pareces todo un Káiser!

—¡Cesar!

—Vale, un cesar, pero ellos llevaban faldita —Prusia sonríe de lado abrochándose la chaqueta.

—¡No llevaban faldita! —protesta.

—Claro que la llevaban. Hacían así y se la levantaban —hace un movimiento de caderas parecido a las formas de saludar de las mujeres, para molestarle.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Eran grandes, fuertes y poderosos! —levanta una mano como con una espada... Germania se revuelve en su tumba.

—Eso también... yo le gustaba mucho. Una vez me regaló un puñal y me llamaba furia blanca.

—Yo le gustaba más.

—Que va, tú eras un bebé y le aburrías, yo una vez peleé con él —le molesta mientras se pone los zapatos.

—¡Pues si le aburría es porque no me conocía ahora! —asegura.

—Venga, vámonos —pide y se levanta.

Sacro Imperio se pone serio un minuto, hace un gesto galante con el cuello de la chaqueta, levanta la nariz y quiero decir que el pobre es un poco como Prusia y otro poco como Austria... Sale del cuarto muy serio con el ceño muy fruncido.

Prusia se va detrás de él cerrando la puerta y sonriendo... arreglándose el sombrero para ponérselo medio de lado.

xoOXOox

—¿Puedo ir... a... tomar aire? —pregunta Sacro Imperio a Prusia una vez sentados adentro de la imponente catedral antes de que empiece la misa.

—Claro, ve a divertirte —hace un gesto no muy preocupado al respecto mirando a Rusia de reojo al otro lado de la sala.

Sacro Imperio se baja de la silla, se arregla el sombrero, se sonroja, se pone nervioso y corre hasta la entrada de la catedral donde hay todo un barullo.

Cuando llega al atrio de la iglesia, se sube un poco a una de las columnas, ubicando claramente al cortejo. Entrecierra los ojos hasta encontrar su objetivo, se sonroja y pega un salto hacia allá. Corriendo, pasa por entre las piernas de un señor, debajo de un caballo, por detrás de una carroza y se hace bolita detrás de un confesionario, mirando atentísimamente hacia ella... Le brillan los ojos. Tan hermosa. Se sonroja hasta la punta de los pies.

Veneciano se arregla una arruga en su vestido, mirando a la puerta porque está esperando a Austria como le han dicho que haga.

Un hombre grande y robusto se para delante de Sacro Imperio quien bufa, porque pierde por completo toda la visibilidad. Fulmina al hombre y trata de moverse un poco para ver mejor, sin NINGÚN éxito.

Veneciano sale fuera dando saltitos para ver si viene el carro.

Así que tiene que salir de su escondite fantástico para buscar a Italia... Levanta las cejas al techo cuando no la encuentra donde la había visto, da la vuelta sobre sí mismo buscándola y se mueve un poco yendo de aquí para allá, a ver en donde está.

El italiano suspira mirando adentro nervioso y saluda a Dinamarca que acaba de llegar, indicándole que sí, ya puede pasar.

Finalmente, Sacro Imperio consigue encontrarla de nuevo escondiéndose bajo la capa y el sombrero, parándose a un lado de la puerta, mirando al italiano con su mejor cara de acosador silencioso solamente asomando los ojos

Él sigue buscando a lo lejos, mordiéndose el labio y saludando a los que llegan.

Después de darse mucho valor, Sacro Imperio traga saliva y se atreve a acercarse al italiano en el momento que este suspira y se da la vuelta directo al interior de la iglesia de nuevo, pasando por su lado sin ni verle.

Sacro Imperio se descoloca en serio, mirando a Italia un segundo desconsolado antes de fruncir el ceño de nuevo y seguirle. Camina tras él y carraspea.

Veneciano busca por ahí sin notarle... pero sí que nota a Prusia y cuando lo hace levanta las cejas, sabiendo que entonces él debe estar por ahí, de la emoción da un pasito atrás y se tropieza cayéndosele encima.

Lo que realmente no le deja otra opción al Sacro Imperio más allá de tener que estirar una temblorina mano y estar a punto de tocarle el hombro cuando se le cae encima.

—Ihhhh!

—Aaah! —los dos por el suelo.

—I-I-I-I-It-Italien!

—Vee~? —se gira a mirarle y se sonroja un poco.

Sacro Imperio está completamente paralizado en el suelo con UNA MANO EN LA CINTURA DE ITALIA. Si... justamente así a gritos es como lo interpreta su cerebro.

—Ah, eres tú —trata de girarse para levantarse y se le enredan los zapatos con la falda y se vuelve a caer sobre él ahora de cara.

Sacro Imperio abre más los ojos aún, con el corazón súper acelerado.

—Ah! Scuzi! —se disculpa y consigue levantarse apoyándose en su pecho.

—N-Nein... —responde Sacro Imperio intentando decir que no hay problema, que él está ahí para que se le caiga encima... más o menos... se levanta tropezándose ahora él un poco por lo absolutamente nervioso que está y volviéndose a caer de rodillas.

—Oh —le tiende la mano intentando sujetarle, deteniéndole de los hombros.

—Nein! Nein! Estoy bien —asegura levantándose del todo, ultrasonrojado.

—Vee~ —sonríe con las manos en sus hombros mirándole a la cara cuando por fin se ha levantado.

Sacro Imperio frunce más el ceño y desvía la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Italia vacila un momento y le salta encima abrazándole con fuerza.

Otro infarto... uno grande, con los ojos súper abiertos pero no le quita, claro está. De hecho le gusta un montonal que le abrace, aunque siempre diga que no.

—Te he echado de menos desde que vine aquí con el signiore —explica a sabiendas de que no va a decirle nada. Más sonrojo aún para el rubio, traga saliva.

—Ehh... Preussen, vine... yo...

Italia se separa un poco y le mira.

—Te ves... —aprieta los ojos, porque está tremendamente nervioso e Italia se ve tremendamente bien.

—Italien! —llama Austria tras él, ahora que justo acaba de llegar, él nombrado se vuelve. Sacro Imperio se calla, desde luego, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Austria.

—Ah, estaba... yo... —vacila Italia bajando la cabeza un poco regañado y Austria mira a Sacro Imperio al notarle.

Sacro Imperio abre los ojos como platos porque Austria debe verse imponente y hace una reverencia en saludo... una que le enseñó Austria, con bastante más brusquedad de la que le enseñaron. Al notar que él hace una reverencia, Italia hace también una, pero la de las chicas.

—Guten morguen, ¿has venido con Preussen? —pregunta Austria buscando por ahí el sombrero teutón con la mirada, un poco fastidiado.

—Ja —asiente Sacro Imperio y da un paso al frente vacilando un poco porque en realidad le ha echado de menos y pensaba abrazarle, pero se contiene y solo le mira.

—Está ahí. Yo... no, no vine a saludar a Italien, estaba... esperandoquellegaras...

—Oh —sonríe y se le acerca, haciéndole un cariño en la cara como los que le hacía a él su padre—. Estamos un poco ocupados ahora, podrás hablar con ella luego en el baile.

Asiente con mucha seriedad, como si fuera un adulto.

—¿Necesitas algo? —se ha empeñado en preguntarle el alemán solicito, yo insisto que no, pero me ha dicho que sí.

—Italien, ¿has dispuesto a los músicos con la distribución nueva que he preparado? —pregunta sin escuchar demasiado a Sacro Imperio.

—Sí, signior Austria, pero hay un problema con ella —responde muuuuuy suavecito el italiano, mirando al suelo.

Todos temblamos.

—¿Insinúas que hay un problema con los músicos? —frunce el ceño empezando a enfadarse desde YA, perdonadlo, ESTÁ HISTERICO.

—Sí. Scuzi... no me riña, tengo parientes en Salzburgo —susurra acojonado.

Austria le mira por un instante y solo SOLO porque es Veneciano es que cierra los ojos y completamente tirante asiente a ir a ver qué ocurre. Italia mira a Sacro Imperio de reojo y le toma de la mano para que vaya con ellos.

Sacro Imperio vacila un poco, pero Austria parece estar a punto de matar a alguien y no quiere que mate a Italia... y su mano es tan pequeña y suavecita. Se sonroja otra vez, traga saliva y va a donde Italia le lleve.

* * *

_No se en qué momento Prusia dejó de llamar "Bru" a Alemania, ¡pero es una pena!_


	8. Nervios de acero

Austria se planta frente a los músicos y mira a Italia con cara de muchas circunstancias para que le indique el error... este aprieta la mano del alemán con fuerza, escondiéndose un poco tras él y señala a uno de los violines.

Sacro Imperio no entiende un pimiento, claro está, tratando de ver si al músico le faltó el violín o algo... esconde a Italia atrás de él.

Austria da una palmada para llamar la atención del hombre, le hace tocar y a la primera nota entiende el problema apretando los ojos y haciendo rechinar los dientes... TODOS los músicos se TENSAN dando un pasito atrás. Italia aprieta con más fuerza la tela de la ropa de Sacro imperio, encogiéndose un poco tras él.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurra Sacro Imperio hacia Italia.

—Que suena feo —susurra en respuesta porque no está seguro, solo sabe que es feo.

—Pero hay otros que seguro suenan bien.

Mientras Austria mete una BRONCA a los músicos hasta que acaban todos apiñados en una sola masa y todos redistribuidos mientras reorganiza toda la cuerda.

—Sí, pero si no tocan todos suena feo también —explica el italiano.

—Bueno, ya parece haberlo arreglado —comenta mientras observa al músico culpable sangrar de la cabeza con el violín atorado en el cuello.

El moreno asiente y sonríe un poquito, tras él. El rubio le mira de reojo y le aprieta un poco la mano.

—T-T-Te... Te ves... —otra vez empieza.

Italia se la aprieta de vuelta y le d un besito en la mejilla antes de reírse "jijijiji" otra vez aprovechando que aún son de la misma altura los dos.

Sonrojo absoluto otra vez abriendo los ojos y callándose a lo que planeaba decirle. Le mira en pánico. Veneciano sonríe y parpadea esperando que le diga, un poquito avergonzado.

—Ehh... yo, lo que... te... —traga saliva—, lo que decía... e-era...

—¿Sí?

—Que te... te... te ves... —baja el tono a uno de esos que solo Austria podría escuchar y se sonroja tanto que parece nariz de payaso—... m-muy.. .

—Italien, ¿ha llegado ya Spanien? —pregunta Austria cortándole otra vez y provocando de nuevo que el italiano pegue un salto.

Sacro Imperio da un paso atrás haciendo que Italia le suelte, sonrojado como si lo hubieran atrapado comiéndose el pastel de bodas.

—No... No —responde suavecito.

(—¡No hay llegadooo! jaaaaa! ¡TE VA A DEJAR PLANTADO EN EL ALTARRRR! ¡POR TONTO, INÚTIL Y POMPOSOOOOOO! —manda decir Suiza... que creo que está borracho...

—Cállate, cabrero, nadie ha pedido tu opinión.)

—Ve a recibir a la gente y mándame a buscar cuando llegue. ¿Dónde está tu bruder?

—En la sacristía... —susurra y asiente. Italia el asistente personal de Austria... el único que consiguió sacar algo de provecho y utilidad laboral en la vida del italiano.

—Y-Yo debería ir con Preussen —declara Sacro Imperio. Austria se marcha a la sacristía sin escuchar a Sacro Imperio... Italia se gira a él.

—Voy con Preussen —asegura Sacro Imperio ahora inseguro e incomodito de quedarse solo con Italia—. Tú ve a hacer lo que te han dicho.

—¿Bailarás conmigo después? —pregunta nervioso y con tono urgido, porque sí que se tiene que ir.

—¿Bailar? ¡Yo no sé bailar! —responde agobiado.

—Yo te enseño, ¡di que sí!

Sacro Imperio cambia el peso de pie, a uno y luego al otro... antes de tragar saliva.

—Ve a hacer lo que te han dicho —susurra completamente sonrojado, dándose la vuelta

Italia frunce el ceño y da una patadita maldiciendo a Austria antes de irse corriendo, pensando que va a buscarle luego en el baile cuando no tenga tareas y pueda acosarle para que baile.

Bailará contigo, Italien, bailará contigo seguramente o más bien se quedará como un palo mientras le abrazas en la pista de baile.

Sacro Imperio corre entre la gente empujando a unos, tropezándose con otros, antes de llegar a donde está Prusia y quitarse el sombrero sentándose en su lugar.

Prusia está ahora intercambiando insultos con Hungría, que está vestida todo lo marimacho que se puede, pateándole la silla por la espalda a Prusia, con mucha fuerza, de hecho, riéndose de él porque está perdiendo.

—Ni siquiera me interesa la opinión de alguien tan poco genial —zanja la discusión porque está perdiendo, volviéndose a Sacro Imperio, agradeciendo la excusa.

Sacro Imperio que está sudorosito, rojo, incómodo y con una sonrisita extraña.

—Hey, ¿qué pasó? ¿No ibas a tomar el aire? Pareces todo acalorado, bru.

—Nein, nein! Yo... estaba... ehh... saludando a Österreich.

—Oh, ¿ya le has visto? ¿A quién le estaba gritando? —somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho.

—A uno del violín —asegura tranquilizándose al ver que no habla de Italia. Prusia se ríe.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? Me voy a hacer algo que tú no vas a poder hacer nunca —suelta para Hungría—. ¿Sabes qué es? Algo con una polla. La mía, concretamente —suelta el muy bestia y se levanta poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Sacro Imperio—. Pórtate bien —le da unos golpecitos antes de irse y meterse en el confesionario a... celebrar el futuro enlace.

Hungría levanta las cejas hasta el techo y hemos de decir que se sonroja un poquito, inevitablemente, recordando de inmediato el asunto de que ella no tiene polla. Frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos enfurruñada mirando de tanto en tanto al confesionario. ¿Qué iba a hacer con la polla? ¿Mear? Pues ella también podía mear... ¡Y también podía mear de pie! Aunque los resultados luego eran un poco incómodos, pero... ¡Claro que podía! No había nada que el idiota de Prusia pudiera hacer que ella no, OBVIAMENTE.

xoOXOox

A todo esto, Austria entra a la sacristía y echa a Bélgica mirando a Romano, quien traga saliva y se pone de pie, con temorcillo.

—Vas a contarme en este momento porque estaba el que va a ser mi marido abrazándote en la cama esta mañana —exige mirándole fijamente.

Romano querría palidecer, de verdad, de verdad, le encantaría palidecer... pero se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿qué pasó ayer? —presiona el controlador que no soporta no saberlo.

—N-Nada, no pasó nada... —susurra con carita de angustia, sonrojándose más aún y acordándose levemente de sí mismo diciéndole a España que... Aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando? —ese tono de maestro de escuela dando más bien tiros al aire porque no tiene idea de hecho. El corazón debe estar a punto de salírsele a Romano, de verdad.

—Y-Yo... —tiembla como una hoja.

—Me voy a acabar enterando y va a ser peor como me entere por alguien más.

No podía decirle, no podía decirle aun cuando lo quemara vivo y le sacara los ojos porque seguramente le prohibiría verle y él sí le echaría de casa. Si había prohibido a Francia verle... y Francia no... ¡FRANCIA!

—Spagna vio a Francia ayer en la taberna —susurra.

—Was? —parpadea descolocado sin esperarse eso.

—¡Fue a verle y estuvieron bebiendo! —grita.

A Austria le tiembla la mandíbula y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Romano se atreve a mirarle a ver si acaso se le ha olvidado el asunto de que todo esto empezó porque habían dormido juntos.

—Danke, Römer. Ve con tu bruder —sentencia suavecito.

No ha terminado de decir "ve con tu" cuando Romano ya ha salido corriendo despavorido de ahí.

Austria respira agitadamente extremadamente nervioso porque es la boda, porque no ha llegado, porque todo va a ser un desastre, porque quizás no debería casarse, porque la música está desorganizada, las flores son del color incorrecto, la ceremonia no ha estado bastantes veces ensayada y básicamente porque no tiene ningún amigo ahí que le calme y le hable... por un instante, de nuevo, echa de menos a Suiza para aumentar el malestar.

Si le consuela saberlo, a media montaña, hay un suizo ahí con un pensamiento similar.

* * *

_Di lo que quieras, Romano, ¡pero eso estuvo realmente cerca!_


	9. Confesiónes incómodas

Para entonces España, taciturno en el carro que se está deteniendo en la iglesia, se vuelve a Francia.

—Necesito confesarme.

—¿Ahora? —pregunta Francia levantando las cejas.

—Sí. ¡Sí! ¡Antes de la boda! Quiero... quiero limpiar mis pecados antes de casarme.

—Pensé que te habías confesado antes —suspira y le toma de la mano girándole la cara hacia él con la otra—. Espagne...

—Me confesé ayer por la mañana pero... —le mira.

Francia sonríe.

—Aja...?

—Quiero hacerlo de nuevo —suspira acercándose al confesionario.

—Tengo algo más que preguntarte antes de que vayas ahí —le detiene de la mano y le empuja un poco hasta un rincón—. Ven conmigo —le pide súper serio al lado del confesionario

España le mira.

—Siento que sea tan tarde para preguntarte esto, pero con la prohibición y lo perdido que llevas todo el día no he podido —explica.

—Eh? —vacila.

—Es mi obligación preguntarte esto como tu padrino y hermano que soy. Hay... ¿Algo más que tengas o que quieras hacer? ¿Algo que sientas que no hiciste y de lo que quieras poderte arrepentir ahora que te confieses?

España se palmea la cara y se ríe porque... bueno lo hay y no lo hay. Finalmente niega con la cabeza. Francia se ríe

—No tengo ni idea de cómo es que puedes hacer esto —admite.

—Porque le quiero y le voy a seguir queriendo y siento que si no estoy con él nunca voy a estar completo.

Francia sonríe y por sólo un segundo piensa en Inglaterra y en que él nunca va a tener eso. Al instante de obliga a omitir el pensamiento. Se ríe.

—Mon dieu, si serás apasionado —le toma del brazo—. Anda, vamos a que te confieses.

El español le toma de la mano y se la aprieta antes de que le lleve, deteniéndole. Francia le mira a los ojos.

—Habrá un día... no sé cuándo ni dónde que vendrás a mí, me tomarás la mano como yo lo hago ahora y me dirás "freré, je vais le faire" no hará falta que me digas qué y yo solo... lo sabré y sonreiré por ti.

Francia niega con la cabeza, tensándose.

—Excepto si es con un idiota que no te quiere, entonces te mato —añade y tira de él al confesionario. Francia le aprieta la mano, sin decir nada, agradeciendo el volver a pensar en la boda y en los pecados que confesará España.

—¿Vas a confesar tus pervertidos pensamientos? —pregunta Francia al oído de España.

—Sh... —España se arrodilla en el confesionario, cruzando los dedos de ambas manos y apoyando la frente en ellas en postura de orar—. Perdóneme, padre, porque he pecado.

Prusia se revuelve dentro del confesionario, parpadeando y soltándose el asunto porque eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Francia se sienta al lado de él, sonriendo de lado.

—Ah... Ah? Was? —vacila ya que en este momento acaban de pillarle literalmente, sin calzas.

—Eh? —vacila España sin esperarse esa respuesta, levantando un poco la cabeza—. Que he pecado, digo.

—Y a mí que me... —empieza el sajón y luego recuerda que está en lo que está y como lo descubran no va a ser nada awesome—. Ah, ja, ja... ¿De qué os acusáis, hijo mío?

—He faltado al... —mira de reojo a Francia, se humedece los labios y baja el tono de voz, sonrojándose un poco—. Al n-noveno mandamiento.

Francia, que se sabe perfectamente el sexto y el noveno mandamientos, porque los rompe, el primero cada día y el segundo... quizás cada minuto... sonríe un poco en especial por el sonrojo de España. Cierra los ojos y suspira.

—¿El... noveno? —vacila Prusia otra vez que con su falta de irrigación cerebral es incapaz de recordar cual es el noveno—. ¿Has... matado a alguien? —prueba.

—¿Eh? No, no... o sea, sí, pero en guerra y... es mi trabajo. No, es decir... no es eso, me refiero al noveno, el de la... infidelidad.

El francés sonríe un poco más y se humedece los labios, esperando que el padre este, que tiene toda la voz de alemán que se puede tener, no vaya de chivato con el idiota de Austria.

—¿Has... estado adorando a otro Dios, ¡tú! ¡infiel!? —le acusa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me refiero a los pensamientos impuros!

Francia se ríe un poco con el asunto de la adoración a otro dios.

—Ah, bueno, hombre... eso... no hay para tanto... —le quita importancia pensando en lo que está haciendo él.

—¡Pero es que me voy a casar! —exclama España nervioso y escandalizado.

—Espera ¿vos sois el novio? —se detiene Prusia mirando hacia la rejilla, España intenta mirarle a través de ella y luego mira a Francia de reojo.

Francia aprieta los ojos y le hace un gesto a España de "no te preocupes, contesta y yo me encargo si algo sale mal".

—¿Padre? —frunce el ceño.

—Ah, nein, nein, digo... ja, por supuesto, el novio... ¿y qué... qué clase de pensamientos impuros dices que habéis tenido, hijo mío? —el chisme, ahora.

—Yo... —vacila y vuelve a mirar a Francia de reojo—. Bueno, los típicos en un chico de mi edad que prepara su noche de bodas claro, pero el problemas no es ese, es que... creo que puedo haber estado pensando en... —baja mucho el tono—. Alguien más.

Francia sonríe otra vez, encantado con el padre chismoso, porque él tiene las mismas preguntas ciertamente. Hace como que no ve a España y como que está tremendamente concentrado, aunque se muerde el labio.

—¿Te refieres a alguien más que no es el señori... digo, el novio?

—Sí... —susurra muy suavemente bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

—¡Oh! ¿Quién? —pregunta riendo malignillo. Francia frunce el ceño ahora extrañado con el padre, agachando un poco la cabeza para intentar verle.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea realmente necesario para obtener la absolución de mis pecados —responde el español incomodísimo.

—¿Quién es el padre, vos o yo? —riñe con seguridad, sonriendo de lado. Francia asiente hacia España dándole la razón al padre.

—Vos, vos, pero... —suspira y aparta la mirada—. Se trata de una de las personas que sirve en mi casa —confiesa.

—¡Una sirviente! —exclama sin poder creer que un sirviente esté haciéndole la competencia a ese aristócrata y el golpe que esto representaría a su orgullo de enterarse y ¡El día de su boda! pero no, va a guardar esta información por si más adelante la pudiera necesitar—. ¿Quién? ¿Cómo se llama?

El francés entrecierra los ojos otra vez, de nuevo no del todo cómodo con tanto interés sobre QUIÉN es. Piensa en los posibles chantajes que podrían hacerle a España.

—Me parece que vuestro novio no va a estar muy contento con esto.

—Sigo sin estar seguro que esto sea realmente...

—¿Queréis la absolución de vuestros pecados o no? —interrumpe imponente.

—Sí, sí, perdón —baja la cabeza regañado—. Se trata de mi protegido, Italia Romano —confiesa MUY avergonzado.

Francia sonríe, otra vez sin podérselo creer, sintiendo de nuevo ese "JA!" de venganza hacia Austria. Ahí tenían a España, confesando esto el día de la boda.

—¡Oh! Ese no es el bruder de... ¡OH! —trata de no morirse de la risa—. ¿Pero no es como muy pequeño? tiene como... ¿Qué? ¿Cinco años?

—¡Tiene doce! —protesta España sonrojándose hasta la punta del pelo—. ¡Y no han sido pensamientos tan... impuros! —añade muy nervioso. Francia le hace un cariño en la mejilla, tratando de tranquilizarle un poco.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pensamientos impuros habéis tenido entonces? —pregunta con curiosidad ahora.

—Yo... —vacila y se sonroja otra vez, apretando los ojos, mirando a Francia y agradeciendo el gesto—. Ayer, en mi última noche antes de mis nupcias, me lo llevé a cenar y después de haber bebido un poco yo... creo que podría haberle besado —confiesa suavemente.

El francés sonríe tiernamente a esta confesión, peinando un poco a España con suavidad. Él le mira de reojo, mortificado.

—¿Y lo hiciste? —pregunta Prusia echándose un poco hacia él para escucharle mejor.

—Desgraciadamente no... —susurra Francia sólo para que España le oiga.

—No, pero... me estaba diciendo que... y se puso de pie en la silla porque siempre es así de apasionado y había bebido más de la cuenta, casi se cae, así que me levanté para sostenerle para que no se hiciera daño, pero se me cayó encima y yo también había bebido un poco. Entonces rodamos por el suelo y me... miró —explica como si eso lo resumiera todo.

—¿Y? —pregunta Prusia completamente sumido en la historia, sin entender realmente la importancia de que le miró. Francia sonríe de lado entendiendo el problema, claro, pensando que tiene gracia que el padre no lo entienda.

—Pues... fue una mirada especial y... se me olvidó que él es un niño, me dejó sin aliento y me detuvo el corazón por un instante, como si... como si me hubiera vuelto completamente torpe y... —aprieta los ojos negando con la cabeza—. No, no, padre, por favor, ayúdeme, voy a casarme, no pueden estar pasándome estas cosas, ¿qué hago? —pide todo agobiado.

—No preguntarle a un padre, en principio —susurra Francia un poco divertido, aunque le preocupa que a España le agobie. "Debimos hablar más del tema"... valora para sí. Francia se lleva un codazo y Prusia parpadea saliendo de la estupefacción en la que le había sumido el relato tan detallado.

—Eh... was?

—Que... ¿qué hago? —insiste el español.

Francia se ríe bajito, apretando la mano de España y recargándose en él.

—Pues... nada ¿qué voy a saber yo? —responde el albino. España parpadea.

—¿Qué? Pero padre... he venido a confesarme para poder casarme ¿es que no puede absolverme? —el DRAMA.

—¿Eh? Ah, nein, nein, ya está, queda absuelto, hijo mío, no pasa nada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Así nada más? ¿Sin hacer penitencia, ni rezar, ni nada?

—Pues... eh... Ja. Es... un regalo de bodas, la absolución sin penitencia. Ve con Dios, hijo mío, ve con Dios... —trata de echarles de ahí, nervioso.

España se vuelve a Francia sin entender del todo lo que acaba de pasar. El francés frunce el ceño, sin entenderlo tampoco, haciéndose nota mental de ver quién es el padre pensando que todo esto es muy raro mientras se acerca a intentar verle por la rejilla.

—Yo tengo que ir... tengo que prepararme —asegura el español.

—Oui, oui... lo sé. Reza tres padres nuestros y tres aves marías mientras te preparas, anda, ahora resuelvo yo esto —Francia hace un gesto con la mano. España suspira y se va aun un poco taciturno.

—¿Tú también quieres confesarte, hijo mío? —pregunta Prusia.

—Non, no en realidad. ¿Le molestaría salir un segundo, padre? Tengo algo importante que decirle en persona...

—Ah... eso... Eso no podrá ser hijo mío, debo quedarme aquí a oír las plegarias de los fieles todo el día.

—Jum!... ya me lo suponía —murmura Francia aun sin estar muy seguro.

Prusia vigila a Francia por la rejilla esperando que se marche

—Bien, padre... que tenga usted un buen día y no olvide la importancia del secreto de confesión si no quiere, literalmente, terminar quemado en la hoguera —amenaza con voz suave y tranquila.

El sajón sigue observándole hasta que se va. Francia carraspea después de su amenaza, levantándose y saliendo del confesionario. Unos instantes después Prusia saca la cabeza con cautela y Hungría, le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Sale discretamente volviéndose a su asiento.

—¿Qué hacías? —pregunta la húngara con el ceño fruncido.

—No sabes que se ha de estar en silencio en las bodas —protesta un poco porque igual no le han dejado acabar.

—Entró el novio ahí, después de que dijiste que harías algo con tu... polla. Yo te vi —le acusa.

—¿Y qué con eso? —se sonroja un poco con la mención de la palabra en boca de ella precisamente. Hungría vacila un poco.

—JA! ¡Y te has sonrojado! —le acusa, en realidad sin saber por qué es que se ha sonrojado.

—Bah! —protesta frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Ella hace los ojos en blanco y patea la silla de nuevo.

—¡Eres un tonto!

—¡Tú lo eres más! —se vuelve un poco.

—Shhh... no sabes que se ha de estar en silencio en las bodas —replica sonriendo burlona.

—Bah —se gira al frente de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué hacías, bruder? —pregunta Sacro Imperio Romano.

—Confesarme.

—¿Yo también tengo que confesarme? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Has cometido pecados?

Sacro Imperio tiene unos líos ENORMES con saber qué es pecado o no, porque entre Austria y Prusia y lo que dice cada uno que a veces es completamente opuesto una cosa de la otra. Frunce el ceño y se rasca la cabeza.

—¿Como... cuáles?

—Como... —piensa en algo que pueda haber hecho—. Pensar en besar a una chica —suelta, porque es de lo que se acaba de confesar España.

Sacro Imperio abre los ojos como PLATOS y se sonroja de MUERTE.

—¿Lo has... hecho? —Prusia no está seguro.

El pequeño le mira con mucha cara de circunstancias. Traga saliva y mira de reojo el confesionario.

—Si me mientes, dios te llevará al infierno —presiona Prusia para saberlo. Se sonroja más aún y luego nos quejamos de que Alemania se tarde décadas y décadas en salir con Italia. Baja la cara, aprieta su sombrero con las manos, traga saliva otra vez y asiente leve, muy levemente.

—Tengo que confesarme —susurra.

—Oooh! —Prusia sonríe burlón. Sacro Imperio aprieta los ojos y se baja de un salto de la silla, con el corazón acelerado y suuuuuuper avergonzado. El albino le detiene del hombro.

—Was? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—¿Quién es... ella? —pregunta con cierto rintintín.

—No quiero ir al infierno... —asegura preocupado, pensando que no quiere que le pregunte más para no tener que responder.

—Entonces no me mientas —sonríe maligno.

Exprime el sombrero con sus manitas cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, pensando que esto es una gran tragedia dentro de la historia de las tragedias. No sabía además que pensar en besar a alguien podía llevar a ser pecado y, por consiguiente, al infierno...

—BruUu —presiona musicalmente para que conteste.

Sacro imperio baja la cabeza y susurra un nombre por lo bajito.

—No te he oídooo.

—Pero ya te lo dije.

—Pero no te he oído, así que es como mentira por omisión.

—Pero... —le mira, porque en serio que no quiere decírselo, porque... no.

—No hay más remedio —se encoge de hombros.

—Es que no quiero decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no? —frunce el ceño.

—Porque es algo mío... —susurra.

—Pero... ¿es que no confías en mí?

—Ja, pero...

—¿Entonces?

—Pero es que no quiero... —susurra porque no sabe por qué.

—Esa no es una respuesta...

Sacro Imperio frunce el ceño, se sonroja más, vuelve a arrugar su sombrero y vuelve a bajar la vista.

—¿Y si prometo no volver a pensar en ello?

—Ah, tampoco podrás hacerlo, eso es aún PEOR.

Le mira agobiado de nuevo desconsolado.

—Más te vale decírmelo o lo descubriréee.

—¡No quiero que lo descubras!

—Pues lo haré... y... seguramente se lo diré a ella —el maligno. Al pequeño Sacro Imperio casi le da un infarto.

—Neein! Nein, bitte, Preussen! ¡No le digas! —se le acerca y le toma de la manga del saco.

—Ah, sí que se lo diré, le diré que estás enamorado de ella y que quieres darle besitos... —sigue en plan "es un hecho irremediable".

—Nein! Nein! Preussen! Bitte, bitte no le digas nada! —protesta genuinamente agobiado—. ¡Te diré quién es si prometes no decirle!

—Bien —sonríe vencedor.

—E-Es... Es... —susurra y creo que esta vez tendrá buena suerte, porque en cuanto abre la boca y se lo dice empieza la música ahogando su voz.

—Was?

Al empezar a sonar la música, todos se vuelven al frente a mirar... el primero en salir en Veneciano, dando saltitos y repartiendo flores, con su vestidito.

* * *

_¡Me encanta esta historia! ¡Esto es lo que Prusia añade a la mezcla! ¡Y si no te comerías a Sacro Imperio de lo mono que es, es que no tienes corazón!_


	10. Nupcias majestuosas

Sacro Imperio empuja un poquito a Prusia, pasando al lado de él, removiendo la capa y asomándose al pasillo con curiosidad... porque él nunca ha estado en una boda y... la música suena especialmente imponente y este parece ser un movimiento político importante (lo que eso signifique) y... ehm... Italia va a desfilar por el pasillo.

Italia toma aire al final del pasillo, tras las puertas, mira a su hermano de reojo y le sonríe antes de dar el paso al frente y dejar que se le vea empezando a andar lanzando flores al ritmo de la música, en cuanto ve la cabeza de Sacro Imperio se sonroja un poquito y le sonríe coquetamente.

Sacro Imperio se sonroja MUUUUCHO más de lo que de por sí ya estaba por la conversación con Prusia, mira hacia arriba de reojo para ver si le mira y se esconde un poco en la capa del albino sin dejar de observar fijamente a Italia. Tiene un escalofrío, mezcla de la música y lo bonita que se ve con ese vestido y la sonrisa... le ha mirado y...

Prusia la da un codacito, más por buena fortuna que porque se esté enterando de algo realmente.

Codacito que ocasiona que se sonroje más, mire hacia el techo, carraspee y se pierda unos cinco segundos de Italia echando flores, nuncatelovaaperdonar. Cuando pasa justo por delante de él se vuelve a esconder en la capa.

Italia se detiene solo un momento a su lado, fingiendo no poder tomar suficientes flores y vuelve a sonreírle.

Sacro Imperio debe estar a punto de tener una hemorragia en la cara de lo rojo que está. El... en ese momento ve a la bonita Italia con alitas de ángel y todo. Para él, hay un rayo de luz que desciende sobre su cabeza y se ve completa y absolutamente angelical. (Luego llaman ridículo a Inglaterra).

Finalmente Italia apresura el paso en los últimos metros porque la mirada penetrante de Austria está casi perforándole el cesto.

Y Sacro Imperio asoma la cabeza, mirando a Italia en los últimos metros, al Rey y a Austria al pasar junto a él, dedicándole una suave y sonrojada... vamos a decir "sonrisa", que es más bien una gran mirada de azoro entre las joyas, el traje, los polvos y toda la parafernalia de bodasobrecargadaaustriaca que trae encima. Abre la boca impresionado.

Italia suspira con eso, sonrojándose un poquito también al llegar junto a Austria, este no desperdicia para echar una mirada de advertencia al niño alemán porque la verdad es que está realmente nervioso con todo esto y por eso está mucho más intransigente.

Sacro imperio carraspea y da un pasito atrás acojonado con la mirada del austriaco palideciendo un poco (en realidad se lo agradece) prometiéndole mentalmente que definitivamente NO va a mover un pelo fuera de lo establecido (así de fuerte fulmina Austria con sus miradas). Traga saliva y se va a sentar a la silla porque... ehm... Austria (que es el que le interesa, claro, no Italia) ya pasó a su lugar.

El austriaco toma aire con profundidad tratando de serenarse, mira a la puerta buscando a Romano que tiene uno de esos momentos de... NO voy a... quiero... querría caminar, pero... no quiero caminar porque... *pánico* mientras mira las arras en la mano.

Estúpida boda de mierda, él ni quería venir, mucho menos llevar las putas arras. Y además TODOS están aquí y la música es tonta, como todos... como el estúpido Signore Austria y todos los demás. Hace un mohín y se cruza de brazos cuando sale su hermano delante de todos, teniendo esa sensación de pavor en el estómago... luego sale Austria y empieza a ver que la situación de tener que caminar por ahí es inminente. ¿Y si dijera que perdió las arras? Nadie puede casarse sin arras... ¿O sí? Vacila cambiando de pie y da un saltito con un acorde grave del órgano sintiendo la presencia de Austria en su cabeza.

Austria... que le había acusado de... Algo con España. Austria, que le había llamado solo un sirviente, Austria que sabía, estaba seguro, SEGURO que si perdía las arras le mandaría al otro lado del país a vivir solo. Se estremece un poquito mirando otra vez las arras y queriendo lanzárselas en la cabeza a España y a su estúpida idea de casarse con alguien así de... ¡ASÍ!

Al notar que el siguiente en salir tarda un poco, Prusia se gira a mirar también a la puerta a sabiendas que señorito le debe estar dando un colapso.

Austria efectivamente está pálido con ganas de vomitar pero con una cara de palo que no se aguanta pensando que Romano va a estar limpiando suelos hasta el día del juicio final y que va a barrer TODA la arena de castilla.

Romano siente una mirada absurdamente penetrante desde el otro lado del pasillo y por un instante... por solo un instante, siente que tiene cierto PODER sobre Austria. Esta es SU venganza por lo que le hizo en la sacristía, por torturarle. Le mira fijamente solo por un par de segundos pensando "podría echarte a perder tu boda si quisiera" (o al menos eso piensa, iluso él... no le tiren sus sueños, que a algo debe aferrarse), se humedece los labios.

Las dos castillas... y cuando acabe ira a barrer la toscana entera... y luego le quitará TODAS las piedras a los Alpes. TODAS. UNA A UNA. Incluidos los suizos... "Ja, Spanien, le dispararon una flecha a la cabeza, una pena, yo le dije que tuviera cuidado".

Romanito fulmina a Austria y sonríe levemente de lado cuando considera que ya ha dejado claro su punto. En un momento de iluminación piensa que España... había dormido con él y le había dicho que no dejaría que le hiciera nada malo (Romano aún no conoce bien los límites de Austria...) así que quizás con esto... y por la cara que traía el austriaco parecía ser así, se diera cuenta que él también tenía cierto podercillo y tendría también cuidado. Se siente un poco mejor después de semejante epifanía personal, vacilando un instante y dando solo un pasito hacia Austria.

Prusia sigue observándole y saber que con solo eso Austria no va a ir de vientre las próximas dos semanas le hace decidir que el pequeño italiano le cae bien... para cuando recuerda que dijo el español sobre él en el confesionario, se abalanza un poco sobre su hermano.

—Estos italianos son todos unos seductores, ¿eh?

—Eh... Was?! Nein! —reacción de Sacro Imperio mirando a Prusia con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿comosabeyonoledijeseguroyasabe?

—Sí hombre, sí míralos.

—NosedequemehablasyoestoyviendoaÖsterreich

—De los italianos, míralos, la chiquilla esa de las flores que no para de mirarte y el otro que anda ahora por el pasillo.

—¡Sí para de mirarme! —sisea el Sacro Imperio revolviéndose en su lugar mirando a Romano de reojo y tratando de quitarse a Prusia de encima.

Romanito levanta la nariz, entrecierra los ojos y de la manera más digna posible camina leeeeeeentamente por el pasillo, casi como se arrepintiera a cada paso.

Austria entrecierra los ojos en una declaración de guerra sobre cuantos más castigos le va a añadir a cada paso que da. Claramente Romanito va a estar castigado hasta el apocalipsis. Aun así por alguna razón en esta ocasión siente que vale la pena.

Veneciano mira a su hermano y le sonríe cuando por fin llega junto a ellos. Romano le sonríe a Veneciano y levemente a Austria poniéndose en posición.

Austria vuelve a fulminarle mientras desfilan el resto de nobles que forman parte del cortejo hasta que por fin toca el turno de la reina, Francia y España.

Francia sonríe, apretándole la mano a España, mirando a toda la iglesia. Está contento... pese a todo, pese a la prohibición y pese a la calamidad de cuñado que se va a echar a la bolsa, España parece estar súper volado con Austria lo cual le hace sentir más tranquilo... Insistimos... pese a todo.

España sonríe y tomado de un brazo de Francia y del otro de la reina, hace algún comentario para hacerles reír y rebajar los nervios, vistiéndose con su más radiante complemento al personarse frente a Austria al otro lado del pasillo, a quien de repente, se le pasa un poco el dolor de estómago y se sonroja levemente.

Francia se ríe cuando cambia la música a una más profunda que indica claramente que es momento de que la reina desfile. Le aprieta un poco más el brazo al español, sonríe, mira a Austria y piensa que el cabrón se ve bastante bien (aunque él hubiera elegido otro traje). Empieza la larga procesión hasta el altar con Francia haciendo un esfuerzo por no actuar de manera protagónica, buscando un poco entre el público y sin querer, ciertas cejas pegadas a una cabeza de pelos despeinados.

Que no encuentra porque están adecuadamente escondidas al final del todo disfrutando de esto como un absoluto placer culpable por el hecho de estar viendo a ese idiota francés entregar a la persona de quien (según él) está enamorado desde siempre (es decir, España) a ese otro hombre austriaco por quien el inglés siente una gran oleada de afecto en estos instantes. (Porque alguien debe sentir algo de afecto por Austria también a ratos)

Como el inglés, aunque de una manera un poco más consciente a nivel de admitirse a uno mismo las cosas, la belleza del hombre rubio casi y solo casi capaz de eclipsar hoy al novio no pasa desapercibida para Prusia.

Finalmente, sin que el francés pueda encontrar a su objetivo, llegan al altar. España entrega a la reina con el protocolo especificado y los gestos de rigor y de igual manera Francia, del brazo de España, se acerca al despampanante (Suiza insiste que de haberse caído al agua se va al fondo DIRECTO con tanta piedra/oro/cosas) Austria cerrándole un ojo.

Está vez, lo siento, Austria apenas si le nota, embobado con el español.

Francia le da un beso suave a España en la mejilla susurrándole un "Papa estaría orgulloso de ti", antes de soltarle con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque estos latinos lloran hasta con la novela de las tres. Cosa que hace que EVIDENTEMENTE a España también se le humedezcan los ojos... Italia considera este asunto conmovedor.

—Cuídalo mucho —pide Francia al austriaco antes de hacer la reverencia de rigor, un poco menos pronunciada, pero no menos pomposa, sonriéndole. Austria le mira de reojo un instante antes de seguir también todos los movimientos protocolarios.

Romano que está atento a la escena de Francia con España y nota el gesto de Italia y la cara de "awww", pensando por un instante realmente en qué diría el abuelo Roma de esto. Hace un poco los ojos en blanco con los ojos lagrimeantes de ambos, aunque amenaza con ponerse el mismo leeevemente sentimental, pero termina por decantarse en hacer los ojos en blanco cuando escucha el "cuídale mucho" por parte de Francia.

En un momento dado, inevitablemente la mirada de España se vuelve a él y Romano se sonroja un MONTÓN mirándole solo un segundo antes de apartar la mirada. Apretando los dientes y tragando saliva, otra vez con ganas de lanzarle las arras en la cara y salir corriendo (ah, qué pasionales son...) El español suspira y sonríe riéndose de sí mismo, negando con la cabeza antes de volverse a Austria.

La ceremonia es laaarga y protocolaria, con un montón de música muy bonita... pero después de un rato Romano, Veneciano (y Sacro Imperio Romano) ya están mareados con el incienso que menean para acá y luego menean para allá, y la voz del padre en latín, y los coros y toooodas esas cosas... que además Romano sigue un poco mareado con los remanentes de la bebida de ayer mezclados con lo poco que desayunó hoy. Para cuando se levanta con las arras está un poco en ese estado de semi estupor en que casi se tropieza con las colas del vestido de la reina.

Veneciano consigue ayudarle para no caerse despertándose de repente, mientras España recita en su cabeza el presente de subjuntivo del verbo caer, la lista de los reyes godos, los ríos de sus tierras, mira a Austria de reojo pensando de nuevo en lo guapo que está y todo lo que le va a hacer esta noche, repasa los presupuestos del próximo trimestre, se acuerda de esa canción tan bonita que cantaba esa gitana de la playa... Mientras Austria sigue con obsesión insana las palabras del sacerdote para asegurarse que no se deja ni una.

Al levantarse a entregar los anillos, Francia vuelve a revisar la iglesia de arriba a abajo, nuevamente en busca de las horrendas cejas, así como quien no quiere la cosa y está vez, parece que a lo lejos cruce la mirada con ellas y la sonrisa altanera que las acompaña.

Cosa que le distrae desde luego, parpadeando un poco e irguiéndose más a toda su altura hasta que el carraspeo del padre le saca del idilio dándole los anillos a España como estaba planeado, volviendo a sonreír y a pasarse una mano por el pelo, arreglándose el traje. España también sale de su estupor agradeciendo el carraspeo, sonriendo y siguiendo con el proceso estipulado.

Para cuando al fin intercambian anillos y votos (Francia llora otro poco, pero él no se entera), el padre habla por un largo periodo de tiempo desde ahí arriba en el púlpito y el resto de actos protocolarios y diversas piezas musicales terminan, el propio Sacro Imperio, que tan habituado está a las funciones públicas y tan adulto se siente y capaz de comprender todas las cosas impropias de su edad, está cabeceando un poquito en su asiento.

Mientras Prusia, el adulto, lleva más de una hora con su sombrero puesto impidiendo a Hungría ver gracias a él y a las plumas que lleva de lo aburrido que está. Ella pelea diciéndole que es de mala educación llevar sombrero en la iglesia *coscorrón*.

Suiza vacila oculto en a azotea de una de las casas vecinas desde donde tiene mejor perspectiva de la carroza que les va a llevar al convite parado en la puerta de la iglesia. Traga saliva, frunce el ceño y apunta con el arco y una flecha. Podría matarle en cuanto se suba y se siente si quisiera... Podría matar a España en vez de a él. A saber lo que interpretaría. Tira de la cuerda, aguza la vista y respira tratando de bajar sus pulsaciones y calmarse por el amor de dios.

La flecha saaaaale volando y se clava en el centro del respaldo izquierdo del asiento de acuerdo a la perspectiva de Suiza, quien piensa que de haber estado el imbécil sentado ahí y por el ángulo de inclinación, seguro la flecha se le habría clavado en la boca. Frunce el ceño y se agazapa aún sin estar seguro de quererse quedar a ver la reacción cuando salgan de la ceremonia para ir al convite de celebración y recepción.

Todo el pueblo que se ha congregado a las afueras de la iglesia recibe a los nuevos esposos con sendos aplausos y vítores. El cortejo nupcial completo se monta en carrozas que los llevan al palacio para la recepción encontrando gente a todo su paso que les llena de flores. Hasta Romanito, que está de un humor de perros, se alegra un poco con tanta algarabía.

* * *

_Las diferencias EVIDENTES entre latinos y sajones: sus formas de manejar el drama ¿no crees? ¡Un abrazo para Suiza! (y un yogur para Austria)_


End file.
